Of Love Songs and Old Movies
by criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak
Summary: "Will you marry me?" Four words that Spencer hadn't ever expected to hear Derek say to him. Taking their relationship to a new level and putting the past few months behind them, things are looking up for Derek and Spencer and the team and Derek's family are certainly excited for them. Follows "Demons Run". 13th installment in my Morgan/Reid series. Fluff and humor.
1. I Think She's Happy

**Title: **Of Love Songs and Old Movies

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **Morgan/Reid

**Warnings: **Slash; mild language; possible mentions of previous drug use.

**A/N: ***winces* So… I said I would get this posted in September, right? I mean… it's the END of September, which is much later than I wanted to have this up, but unfortunately life has been kind of hectic lately with school and next week I've got midterms. Plus, other fanfictions. I did (finally) finish Everything Burns, but I'm still working on Armageddon and planning a massive (exceptionally complicated) universe around it and more sequels for it as well, so with two series going on at the same time, the planning and writing for this one got put aside for a bit.

My apologies guys, I would've had this up sooner, but it just wasn't happening. I had wanted to have it up before the new season premiered, but… yeah.

On the plus side, this fic will be much more fluffy and as void of angst as possible. I've put Reid and Morgan through enough hell for a while.

Sorry for the long note (and wait), hope you enjoy the story! Please don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter One: I Think She's Happy

* * *

_"Will you marry me?"_

The words rang in Spencer's mind, tumbling through his thoughts as if they were a dream. He could hardly believe he'd heard them; he'd never expected Derek to ask that question, despite their conversations in the past about marriage. Or, perhaps because of them. Not that Derek was afraid of commitment, per se, but he had never really seemed entirely comfortable with the idea of marriage or total commitment. Not that Spencer was surprised; Derek had spent most of his relationship life avoiding long-term relationships. Change was exactly easy.

It was nearly a minute before Spencer became aware of the fact that he wasn't speaking, just gaping down at the ring box and analyzing everything that had just happened in his head.

"Spencer…" Morgan smiled softly at him, "You're supposed to answer the question…"

He blinked, finally looking up and meeting Morgan's eyes, his own eyes a bit teary as he worked his mouth open and closed uselessly and nodded vigorously.

"Y-yes, of course!"

Derek's face broke out into a huge grin and he relaxed a little bit, letting out a sigh. He started to say something else, but his words were stopped short when Reid suddenly leaned across the table and kissed him.

"What was that for?" Morgan quirked a grin, eyes dancing at his lover.

"Because I love you…"

"Well then," Morgan leaned closer to Reid, kissing him gently, "I love you too."

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

The next morning Morgan woke up with Reid's arms around him and he sat up slightly, smiling down at him. It had been months since he and Spencer had woken up that close. It felt like it had been forever since they'd even shared a bed together.

Reid was still asleep and Derek sighed, carding his fingers gently through his messy mop of hair and leaning down to press a kiss to his head, feeling content for the first time in a long time. Spencer's arms tightened convulsively around him and he smiled, leaning back against the headboard and closing his eyes. For a moment, he allowed himself to relax until the jolting of the phone broke the peace.

He reached over and grabbed the phone, rubbing a hand over his face and yawning as Reid's face scrunched up and he rolled over and blinked the sleep from his eyes.

"Hello…?"

_"Good morning, Baby!" _Francine Morgan's voice came through the other end of the line and he smiled a bit.

"Momma, hey," he sat up a bit straighter and glanced down at Reid, "What are you calling me for?"

_"Well, I got your message last night; you said you wanted to tell me something important…"_

"Right, right," Morgan had nearly forgotten that Spencer had insisted they call his mom and tell her immediately on the premise that she would be upset if they didn't tell her right away. They hadn't told anyone else yet because they wanted to tell their parents first.

_"…So…" _Fran asked, _"What was so important that you'd call me after midnight last night. Did everything go alright with Spencer yesterday?"_

"Is that your mom?" Reid asked, scrubbing his eyes and giving Derek a bleary-eyed smile.

He nodded at Reid's question and returned to his mother, "Everything went great, Momma," he assured her, "Actually, I, uh, I've got some good news for you…"

_"Good news is great…" _Fran said slowly, still waiting for her son to get to the point. _"Are you going to actually _tell _me the good news, honey, or am I supposed to guess?"_

Three minutes later, Morgan held the phone away from his ear and he and Spencer could still hear his mother delighted squeal from a foot away from their ears. Morgan grinned, "I think she's happy,"

Reid smiled, "I actually expected her to be a little louder…"

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

Two days later, Derek was in the kitchen cooking breakfast while on the phone with Garcia. They still hadn't told anyone on the team about their engagement, not wanting to do the same thing that they'd done when they had begun their relationship. They were planning to make the announcement at Jack's birthday party at Hotch's house that weekend.

"Yeah, no, Baby Girl, I know you're excited to see Reid again. He'll be at work tomorrow."

_"But you haven't answered my question!" _Garcia insisted, _"Is he okay? Is he still my loveable little genius? How did your date go last night? Are two still together? You didn't break up did you? You two make such an adorable couple –"_

"Penelope!" Morgan sighed and shook his head, "That's more than one question, Princess. Listen, everything fine. Spencer and I are… more than fine. You'll see tomorrow, alright? We're good."

_"Good as in 'good'? Or good as in fantastic, having orgasmic sex and staring longingly into each other eyes after a passionate night of tangled limbs and –"_

"Garcia!"

_"…Sorry,"_

Morgan chuckled, "No you're not,"

_"You're right, I'm not sorry," _Garcia said, _"Answer the questions my Chocolate God of Gorgeousness."_

Morgan sighed, "Baby Girl…" he started to assure her, once again, that everything was fine, when he heard the doorbell ring. "Spencer?!"

Reid's voice floated down the stairs, "I'm in the shower!"

"I gotta go, Garcia, there's someone at the door; we'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

_"Fiiiine," _Garcia groaned, _"But I expect answers tomorrow."_

He laughed, "Will do," he promised, hanging up and heading to the door just as the doorbell dinged a second time. "I'm here, I'm here," he called irritably, yanking the door open.

"Now is that any way to speak to your mother?" Francine Morgan stood on the other side of the door, Sara, T.J and Desiree behind her, all grinning widely at Derek.

"Momma…? Sara… What are all of you doing here?"

Fran grinned widely, "Surprise!"

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

**A/N: **See, lighter, fluffier and much less angst! Yay me! Anyway. I kind of *had* to include Morgan's family again. I was missing writing Sara and Desi, lol. Anywho. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!


	2. And It Only Took Him an Entire Year

**Title: **Of Love Songs and Old Movies

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **Morgan/Reid

**Warnings: **Slash; mild language; possible mentions of previous drug use.

**A/N: **Thanks soooo much to all of you amazing people who reviewed! And of course, thanks to everyone who added this to alerts and favorites! I love you guys!

Sorry this took a couple of weeks… I had midterms last week (and thought I might die) then I had to deal with a few really annoying issues in my Psychology and Human Development classes (I think my prof. was getting annoyed at my computer's lack of ability to not freeze during exams…) So I've been sorting that out for a couple of days and had a major headache. I hate school; I've decided that it's trying to kill me.

Also, credit for the cover goes to **AvenaCookie **and her infinite powers of awesome. Thanks! :D

Anyway, to anyone reading "Armageddon", I'm sorry for the lack of update there too, but it's not like I'm not trying. Those chapters are longer and harder to write because of length and serious angsty-ness.

So, my blundering apologies aside, hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

Please review!

* * *

Chapter Two: And It Only Took Him an Entire Year

* * *

Morgan was still a bit stunned as he ushered his mother, sisters and brother-in-law into the living room. Sara and Desiree, who had yet to see their brother's new home, looked around in awe.

"Nice," Desiree grinned, "Not what I expected."

"What did you expect?" Morgan frowned as his sister plopped down in one of the arm chairs, crossing her legs and grinning brightly at him.

"I dunno," she shrugged, "It's your little gay love nest, Derek. I expected posters of Elton John and gay porn DVDs everywhere…"

Morgan fought the urge to throw a pillow at her and she stuck her tongue out, "Could you be any more immature?" he demanded, "You're thirty years old!"

"Age ain't nothing but a number," she teased, "Where's Spencer anyway?"

"Bathroom," Morgan sighed, "And before he comes down, remember not to crowd him, alright? Things are better than they were, but I don't need you to traumatize him. I just got him back."

"Relax, Derek," Sara smiled, taking a seat next to TJ on the couch. Derek noticed that their hands had been intertwined the entire time that they'd been there. Sara wasn't far enough along in her pregnancy to be showing yet, but she was practically radiating happiness so that was something. "We can be tactful. Well, Momma and I can. Desi can be quiet and everything will be fine."

"Hey!" Desiree frowned at her sister, crossing her arms over her chest and sending her a glare while Francine chuckled.

"Everything is alright, though, isn't it, Baby?" she asked anxiously. She remembered what things had been like the last time she'd visited and she didn't want to find things the same as they had been.

"Everything's fine, Momma," Derek assured her, "Better than fine, actually. It took us a while, but we're getting back to where we were before."

"And you're happy?" she demanded, narrowing her eyes and watching his face, looking for any trace of deception. He certainly looked happier. She could remember the ragged face, tired, heavy eyes and listless depression that had seemed to follow him around when she'd last seen him. Now, he was brighter and healthier and certainly looked like he was sleeping the way he was supposed to again.

Morgan sighed, "Of course I'm happy!" he assured her. "Nothing to worry about at all."

After a moment, Fran grinned brightly, "Good," she said, hugging her son tightly again. "Now, have you two told anyone else yet?"

"No, not yet, we're waiting for this weekend to tell the team…" he started to explain about Jack's birthday party when Spencer came down the stairs, hair still a bit damp from his shower, and stopped in the entrance, eyes wide for a second.

"Who was at the –" he blinked, paused and then smiled, "Didn't expect to see you all here."

Fran beamed at him, pulling her soon-to-be-son-in-law into a gentle hug, "It's good to see you again, Spencer, congratulations!" she kissed him lightly on the cheek as he glanced over at Derek and entered the living room.

There were a few minutes of congratulations from everyone as Sara, Fran and Desi hugged Spencer. Then Derek and TJ shook hands and smiled while Reid and Derek congratulated him and Sara on their baby. After greetings and congratulations were out of the way, Francine clapped her hands together and grinned, "So, to celebrate, I'm taking all of you out to dinner tonight," she said, "No complaining, Derek." She cut her son off before he could protest, "I'm doing this because I love you. And because you finally proposed."

"And it only took him an entire year," Desiree grinned cheekily and this time, Derek didn't even try to resist the urge to toss a pillow at her face. She caught it easily and stuck her tongue out again, eliciting a small chuckle from Reid.

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

_"So Morgan's family's in town, huh?" _Prentiss sounded intrigued over the phone as she talked to Reid. Morgan was in the kitchen with Desiree, making lunch. Spencer could hear their bickering even from the living room. Sara and TJ were upstairs with Francine. Francine and Desiree were staying at the house, but Sara and TJ had already registered at a nearby hotel.

"Yeah, we didn't expect them to show up, but they're all going to be here for a few days…"

_"Are they going to come to Jack's party? I'm sure Hotch wouldn't mind. Besides, we haven't seen any of them in a long time. Rossi hasn't even met them yet."_

Reid frowned, "I'm not sure, they probably will. I think Derek's going to talk to his mom about it."

_"Great," _Prentiss grinned, _"I'm sure his sisters have some interesting childhood stories to tell about him."_

Reid laughed, "You have no idea, Prentiss,"

_"…How are you doing though? Aside from that? Everything's alright? Adjusting well?"_

"I'm fine," he sounded exasperated and in all honesty, he was getting tired of being asked that question over and over again. But he could blame them. He had gone way off the rails in the last few months and it was all his fault they were worried at all.

_"Good. …Heard from Gideon lately?"_

At that question, Reid's knuckles tightened a bit over the phone. "No, not since I came home."

Prentiss paused hearing the tension in his voice, _"Have you tried calling him? Maybe he's just not sure that you want to hear from him."_

"Maybe I'm not sure I want to hear from him," Reid told her.

_"I know it's got to be hard, Reid, but you are at least giving him a chance, right?"_

"Yes," he sighed, "If he calls, I'll answer and if he wants to talk, I'll talk. I'm just not prepared to go out of my way to make things better. If he wants to be here for me, fine. If he doesn't, I'd rather not waste my time any more than I already have."

_"Well, that's something. I've got to go, but call me if you need to talk, alright? Bye!"_

Reid was quiet for a long moment, staring down at the phone. The team had been calling on and off several times a day for the last couple of days. Prentiss, JJ and Garcia called the most but Hotch and Rossi had called too. Even Will had called a couple of times while JJ was out. Spencer wasn't entirely sure how to react to the sudden surge of attention, but at least it appeared that none of them were judging him for what had happened. Being reminded of it constantly wasn't exactly a plus, but it was better that they called to make sure he was doing okay rather than completely ignoring him.

"Lunch is ready!" Desiree's voice floated through to the living room and Spencer put aside the phone, managing to smile as he entered the kitchen and heard the siblings arguing again. Things were certainly looking far more positive than they'd been a few months ago.

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

**A/N: **I know, I know. *sigh* These chapters are just barely over my 1000 word quota. Still. It's something. And like I said: I'm a bit pressed on time lately.

Hope you all enjoyed! Hopefully there'll be more to come soon! Please review!


	3. I Miss This

**Title: **Of Love Songs and Old Movies

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **Morgan/Reid

**Warnings: **Slash; mild language; possible mentions of previous drug use.

**A/N: **First and most importantly, thank you to everyone reading, reviewing and patiently waiting on me to update this. I'm so sorry for taking an unforgiveable amount of time to get this posted. I'll keep this short since you're probably pissed at me anyways and just say that _life fucking sucks._ I apologize for the long wait, I truly thought I'd have had this one up ages ago, but apparently that just wasn't gonna happen.

Forgive me?

And please review!

(Also, I'd like to take a moment to say that "Demons Run" has been nominated for **Best Angst** in the Profiler's Choice Awards this year so thank you to whomever nominated it! You guys are amazing!)

* * *

Chapter Three: I Missed This

* * *

The restaurant was small, but fairly crowded. There was a small dance floor where a few couples were swaying back and forth to the music of a jazz band that was playing in a dimly lit corner. Reid looked around the place in interest, having never been to the restaurant before.

It was an older place, the paint a bit faded with age and the wooden floors were scuffed from countless people walking over it. There were old paintings – or replicas of old paintings – hanging on the walls along and brass light fixtures that were a bit banged up and in need of repair. Reid decided that he liked the place; it felt warm and inviting and the gentle yellow lighting made everything seem softer somehow.

"Where'd you hear about this place?" Morgan asked his mother, looking around as well. He'd never been here either.

Fran smiled, "Desiree," she said, "She looked up places to eat before we left home and I thought that this place just seemed perfect."

"It is nice," Sara said, "Homey and warm…"

"Plus, you can't go wrong with a good Saxophone and piano in your band, can you?" TJ grinned and Morgan smiled in agreement. The two of them began to delve into a discussion on music. Reid was almost surprised to see how much more at ease TJ seemed around the Morgans than he had whenever they'd first met. He'd become part of the family. He wondered whenever he'd feel like he was part of the family.

Of course, Fran, Sara and Desiree were nothing but supportive and friendly, but Reid still felt a bit out of place with them, especially now, after all that had happened in the last few months. It would probably be a while before he and Derek had rebuilt their relationship enough to the point where things were like they had been. Or at least as close to that as was possible.

"So, Spencer," Desiree leaned forward from across the table and caught his attention, "How's your mother doing?"

"She's fine," Reid said, "Her doctor transferred to another hospital last week so she isn't happy about getting a new one." He smiled a bit, remembering his mother's letter detailing exactly how upset she was that her doctor was gone. It had taken her years to build up trust in the man and now she had to start all over again.

"She says the new doctor is too young," he said, "But I've talked with her and she knows what she's doing; Mom will trust her eventually."

Desi smiled, "Must be hard though, having to get used to an entirely new doctor after having the same one for so long,"

"It is," he nodded, "She doesn't trust new people, so it always takes her time to adjust to new nurses and staff and even the new patients. But she usually warms up to them after a month or two. It just takes her time to get used to them and get to know them."

They talked about trivial things while waiting on their orders to arrive and then the conversation turned to Sara and TJ's pending parenthood.

"Oh, Sara stop whining," Desi said, "You're gonna be a great mom!"

Francine smiled, "After all, you do have a wonderful example to follow," she teased.

Sara sighed and shook her head, "Come on, Mom, you can't possibly tell me you weren't nervous whenever you found out that you were pregnant that first time. What if the baby doesn't like me? What if I'm not good at –"

"Shh, Sara," TJ smiled at his wife and shook his head, "Come on, your mom's right; you're gonna be great. You had a great teacher."

"What about you?" Morgan asked, "You're not nervous about being a dad?"

TJ laughed, "I'm scared as hell," he said, "I don't know the first thing about how to raise a kid. Sara thinks I'm crazy, but I've got a whole collection of those 'how to raise your kid' type books at home, reading them."

"Well I'm sure you two have nothing to worry about," Fran insisted, "You'll be wonderful parents. Speaking of which," she turned to Derek and Spencer now, "When can we expect to see you two with any children?"

Reid blanched and nearly choked on his drink while Morgan sent his mother another annoyed glare, "Momma, come on, don't kill him!" he muttered, patting Reid gently on the back to get dislodge the fluid in his lungs.

Fran huffed and raised a brow, "Well?"

"We just got engaged," Morgan said, "Give us a little bit of time before you start demanding grandchildren. Why don't you focus on Desi and the fact that she has no boyfriend at all. She's not gonna give you grandchildren at all if you don't set her up with someone."

Desiree made a face at her brother and shook her head, "Oh no, she is not sending me on another date with one of her college friends' sons. Never gonna happen."

"What was wrong with William?" Fran asked, frowning, "He's a nice boy!"

Desiree gave her mother and incredulous look, shaking her head, "Momma, the guy did nothing all night except talk about his collection of beetles. I thought I was on a date with Grissom! And when he started monologue about his moth collection, all I could think was that I hoped to God he wasn't Buffalo Bill!"

"That's harsh, Desi," Morgan said, "What did Grissom ever do to you?"

Desiree stuck her tongue out at Derek again and Fran rolled her eyes, "This is why I don't interfere with Desiree," she said, "She whines more than you do."

"Hey, I don't whine!" Desiree said, "I protest childishly!"

Desiree and Fran then got into an argument about exactly how whiny Desiree had been as a child and Morgan laughed gently, turning to Spencer with a twinkle in his eyes. The music was soft and swaying as the band played and his eyes went to the dance floor where there were only a few couples – mostly elderly people – dancing in each other's arms.

He grinned and took Reid's hand, "Let's dance,"

Reid's eyes nearly popped out of his head, "Dance? Me? Derek, how long have you known me?"

"Come on, Pretty Boy, it's easy!" Morgan smiled, "And I'll be there to lead you. You'll be fine."

Reid eyed the dance floor warily, but pushed his seat back and followed Derek out there anyway. His face was a bit pink with embarrassment whenever Derek pulled him closer and put his hands around his waist, beginning to move in time to the swelling and swaying of the music.

Derek chuckled at Reid's embarrassment as the younger man ducked his head and clumsily followed his movements. "Come on, Spencer, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. No one's even looking at us."

Reid took a deep breath and nodded, closing his eyes. It felt good to be like that, in Derek's arms, close and warm and comfortable. The heat radiating off of Derek's body was soothing and after a few minutes, Reid did relax and opened his eyes, sighing.

"I missed this," he said quietly, glancing up at Derek's face.

"Me too," Morgan's voice was so sad and it made Reid want to curl up and hide forever. He wasn't sure that he would ever be able to forgive himself for what he had put the other man through. He wasn't making excuses for himself, not anymore. He had screwed up royally and by some miracle, Derek had forgiven him for it.

"Can I ask you a question?" Reid frowned, not sure he was ready to hear the answer, but needing to know anyway.

"Shoot,"

"On a scale of one to ten… how made are you at me about… what happened?"

Morgan frowned for a moment, thinking about the question and sighed, "Right now? Maybe a five or six. Last month… about 20."

Reid grimaced, but nodded, "That's what I thought,"

"Why'd you ask?"

"…I'm sorry,"

"Spencer –"

"No, let me finish. I know what I did was stupid and I can't blame anyone but myself. I'm sorry for putting you through that, Derek. I'm sorry for lying to you… for being such an idiot. I really am. To be honest, I didn't expect you to forgive me and I'm glad you did."

Morgan smiled softly, "It wasn't all your fault, Spencer. I was the one who decided to ignore what was right there in front of me. We both screwed up. But that's the past now, alright? From now on, let's only focus on what's in front of us. We'll work this out one day at a time."

"You know, technically, that's the only way we really could work this out," Reid said thoughtfully, "It's impossible to work it out two days at a time because we can't live two days at the same time. Unless we had a time machine, but that's science fiction and…" he trailed off, watching Derek's amused smile twisting on his lips.

"What?"

Instead of answering, Derek leaned in and pressed a kiss to Reid's lips. Surprised, it took him a moment to respond, but soon they weren't dancing anymore and were just standing there kissing, forgetting about the world and their problems.

"What was that for?" Reid asked when they pulled apart.

"I have missed you," he said, his voice strained a bit as he stared at him, "So much."

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

**A/N: ***blubbering* Aww! Hopefully this makes up for the long and unforgiveable wait! Also, yeah, it's a bit cliché, but this series is kind of built on clichés and ooey gooey romance stuff. (Well it IS! If you ignore the angst I tend to throw in occasionally)

Anywho, hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	4. I Want You

**Title: **Of Love Songs and Old Movies

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **Morgan/Reid

**Warnings: **Slash; mild language; possible mentions of previous drug use.

**A/N: **Gah, why does it feel like this story is moving so SLOW? Probably because I keep posting the chapters so slow. *sigh* I'm trying, really, but damn it if school and life doesn't just seem to like to throw more and more stuff at me. Thanksgiving break cannot possibly come soon enough.

Thanks to all of the awesome reviewers :D I love you guys so much!

Hope you enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter Four: I Want You

* * *

Sara and TJ eventually joined them on the dance floor and Moran and Sara seemed to have fun trying to show up their sibling, which only seemed to end in embarrassment for Reid and TJ as they were forced to follow their partners in complicated spins and twirls and Reid was sure his face was the color of a tomato. He could hear Desi and Francine laughing from the table and there must've been at least half a dozen eyes on them from the other curious customers.

He was exceptionally relieved whenever they finally sat down, flushed and embarrassed in TJ and Spencer's case, grinning in pride in Sara and Derek's case.

"We should do that more often," Sara said, her eyes sparkling, "We hardly ever dance anymore…" She glanced down at herself, "And in a couple of months I'm going to start swelling up everywhere."

TJ grinned and gave her a quick kiss, "But you'll still be beautiful,"

"I'd better be," she said, "You think PMS is bad, you should see some of the pregnant women I work with!"

"And Sara will put them all to shame," Desiree said, "Trust me, TJ, you're in for months of Hell. You're so going to regret this."

"Oh hush," Francine swatted Desiree and shook her head, "Having a child is a beautiful thing. The mood swings and the swelling and nausea are all completely worth it."

"And what about the excruciating pain of squeezing a baby through a teeny, tiny little hole?"

"Okay," Morgan spoke loudly over his sister, glaring at her, "No more talk of childbirth, we're eating!"

"Besides," Fran said, smiling, "Pump enough drugs into your system you won't feel a thing."

Sara and Desiree burst into a fit of giggles while Derek gave his mother an annoyed look, which she ignored and instead turned to Spencer, "So, have you two talked about the ceremony? Where you're going to have it?"

"Yeah," Desiree cut in, grinning, "Which one of you is going to wear the dress?"

Morgan threw a napkin at her, scowling, "Shut up, Des," he muttered before turning to his mother, "We haven't even been engaged a whole week yet…"

"Besides," Spencer cut in, "I think we should probably wait until we tell Garcia to try and plan anything."

Derek laughed, "True," he said, "She's going to want to be a part of everything."

"I can't wait to meet her," Desiree said, "We can bounce ideas off each other. You know what your wedding is going to need, Derek? Fireworks, at the reception. And possibly doves and, _and_ a ball pit –"

"How come you didn't put this much thought into _my_ wedding?" Sara demanded, pouting.

"Because your fiancé would never go for a ball pit at the reception," Desiree said seriously, "But I get the feeling Spencer would _love _a ball pit."

Derek shook his head, "That is the stupidest thing you've said all night,"

"Give me time," she smirked, "I'll come up with something much stupider."

Reid was just a little bit confused about exactly what Desiree meant, but he figured it was probably better that he didn't understand anyway and instead he found himself thinking about Garcia's reaction to the news again and he felt his chest tighten in panic.

"Garcia is going to kill us," he said, eyes wide.

"Should we tell her to remember there'll be less than a hundred people there?" Morgan asked, grinning. Reid's eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"If you tell her that, she'll start inviting everyone in the bureau!" And suddenly, a horrible thought occurred to him.

"Derek…" the word sounded a bit strangled coming out of his mouth and Derek frowned, reaching over and gripping his shoulder gently.

"What's wrong?"

"I just realized… We're going to have to talk to Strauss…"

Derek's eyes widened and his grip tightened on Spencer's shoulder. "_Shit_," he swore under his breath, shaking his head. "I completely forgot we hadn't reported this yet!"

"It's been _a year_ and you haven't reported your relationship yet?" Sara demanded, shocked.

"We've had other things to worry about," Derek said, letting his hand drop away from Reid, "Especially these last few months. Oh God, this is not going to be pleasant. It's one thing to report a relationship after a few weeks, but it's been over a year now…"

"She can't fire us," Spencer said confidently, "It's not like there's a rule that says we can't sleep together…"

"True, but at this rate she can make one of us leave the team," Derek was extremely unhappy now, "And what about Hotch? If she finds out he knew…"

"She won't know that unless we tell her," Reid was trying to remain rational now that his panic had passed. He took Derek's hand in his own and forced a smile, "It'll be fine. We'll talk to her tomorrow morning and everything will be fine."

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

They didn't get back home until late that night and Spencer and Derek climbed the stairs to their bedroom slowly. Reid collapsed onto the bed while Derek took a shower and closed his eyes, fighting back a sleepy grin. It had been one of the best nights he'd had in a very, very long time and even with the fear of what would happen when they talked to Strauss hanging over his head, he was happy. More than happy, really, he was elated.

He let his mind wander over the entire night and drift back to all the nights before the last few months, thinking of how happy he and Derek had been and feeling something in his chest swell when he realized how close to that happiness they had been tonight.

He didn't move for almost half an hour and when Derek came into the bedroom, still a little wet from the shower and wearing on his boxers, Spencer sat up slowly, watching him as he climbed onto the bed and smiled.

They'd been sleeping in the same bed, holding each other, but that was as far as they'd gotten and after the long months of not even being able to think about doing anything else, Spencer was sure that he was ready…

He sat up onto his knees and stared anxiously at the other man, not sure how to say what he wanted to say.

"Something wrong, Pretty Boy?"

And again, he grinned at the nickname; it really had been too long since Derek had called him that.

"N-Not wrong," he said, "I just… I was thinking about… tonight…"

"Yeah…" Derek nodded slowly, a slightly amused smile on his face.

"It's been a long time, Derek," his voice was quiet and he looked down for a moment, "A _very _long time."

Derek hesitated and shifted so that he could look at Spencer more clearly, "It has," he said, "…But are you… I don't-"

Suddenly, Spencer looked up and grabbed Derek's face, kissing him fiercely, like he'd wanted to for such a long time, but had been afraid to. He pulled back after a minute, waiting to see if anything happened and nothing did. No flashbacks, no gut-wrenching pain, nothing but a warm, familiar feeling floating through him.

"I want you," he said, his voice a bit strained, "Right now."

Derek grinned, nodding, "If you say so, Pretty Boy," he said, eyes twinkling. "But we're taking it slow, okay? Just… in case…" He started to say more, but Spencer had already pushed his shoulders down onto the bed and recaptured his mouth, still moving slowly and carefully as he straddled the older man's waist and let his eyes flutter shut as the feeling washed over him.

This was definitely the best night he'd had in a long, long time.

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

**A/N: **So a little late, I know and also a teeny bit short, but hey look! **Almost sex**! Unfortunately, I will not be writing out more graphic sex scenes anymore for this series or any other fanfiction so that's all you get.

Anyway, sweet and fluffy and hopefully you all enjoyed! Please review!


	5. Explain What, Agent Morgan?

**Title: **Of Love Songs and Old Movies

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **Morgan/Reid

**Warnings: **Slash; mild language; possible mentions of previous drug use.

**A/N: ***hangs head in shame* Okay, I know this is just unspeakably late and you all have the right to hate me. But I have a decent excuse! I was away from home for the last several days and didn't have internet and my laptop died and I didn't have my charger (it seems like I always either forget the cord for my laptop or the cord for my phone) so I couldn't even do any writing while I was gone and had several chapters of other stories that were also being neglected and… *sighs* Forgive me?

Also: don't forget the Chit Chat on Author's Corner _Profiler's Choice Awards_. Voting ends November 30, I believe, and **Demons Run** has been nominated for Best Angst!

Anyways. Enough babbling, let's get on with the story. Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

Chapter Five: Explain What, Agent Morgan?

* * *

BAU Director Agent Erin Strauss pursed her lips at the two agents currently sitting across from her. It was hardly past eight thirty in the morning and Agent Morgan had insisted that he and Agent Reid needed to speak with her about some important issue. She was wary the moment the men sat down in her office, watching the two of them fidget anxiously between the two of them.

_God, I hope this isn't about Dr. Reid's recent rehab experience, _she thought, pushing her glasses up her nose. Agent Hotchner had done his very best to hide the fact that the youngest member of his team had checked into a drug addiction rehabilitation center roughly a month ago, but contrary to popular belief, there wasn't much that got past Strauss. She knew far more about the BAU teams she supervised than she ever let on. It was, after all, her job to know. And as long as Dr. Reid was getting help and the issue wasn't drawing attention to itself, she honestly couldn't be bothered.

"Well," she said, "This must be important if you're going to take the time out of all of our work to do this, Agent Morgan. What, exactly, is it that you need to discuss?"

Agent Morgan and Dr. Reid exchanged another anxious glance and Strauss raised a brow before Agent Morgan leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees. He took a deep breath and Strauss felt the sudden need to brace herself. She could sense bad news coming.

"Before I start, I'd just like to say that we meant to come to you sooner," Agent Morgan explained, "Things just got a little complicated and, well, recently they became…"

"Disastrous?" Dr. Reid supplied, glancing over at Agent Morgan. He nodded and Strauss waited patiently for him to continue, glancing at the clock on her desk to verify how much time she actually had before she needed to leave for a meeting with the Director of the FBI about an important case.

"Right," Agent Morgan said, "The thing is, we'd do this officially, but we wanted to talk to you first and… explain everything…"

Strauss sighed, "Explain what, Agent Morgan? I really haven't got much time for this,"

Agent Morgan hesitated, like he wasn't quite sure how to phrase what he was going to say next and then Dr. Reid blurted out, "We've been sleeping together for a year!"

It might have possibly been the first time she'd heard an FBI agent squeak and it was certainly the first time she'd felt her face heat with a surprised and very likely embarrassed blush. Her eyes widened and she took a deep breath, staring at the two agents across from her.

Agent Morgan looked wary, not sure what to expect and Dr. Reid's face was paler than she'd ever seen it before. He was chewing his lower lip, his hazel eyes wide as a deer caught in headlights. It took her a long moment to regain her composure, but when she did both agents exchanged incredulous looks as she let out a long, airy chuckle.

"I'm sorry…" Agent Morgan straightened up and frowned, "Was that funny, Agent Strauss?"

She waved her hand, shaking her head and forcing the laughter from her throat, "No, no," she insisted, but her eyes were twinkling a bit and Reid was absolutely sure he saw her fighting not to grin at them.

"I'm sorry, I just…" she took a deep breath and managed to settle down after a second, "I did not expect that."

Dr. Reid tilted his head at her, "You aren't… angry?"

She smiled, a much warmer smile than either of them had ever seen before and shook her head, "Dr. Reid," she said, "What exactly do you presume that my job is?"

The young man frowned, "You're the Director of the Behavior Analysis Unit," he said, "You supervise all of the agents in the BAU."

"Yes," she said, "And while I can certainly say that I had no idea it had been going on quite as long as you just told me, I can assure you I was quite aware of your relationship with Agent Morgan."

"What!?" Morgan seemed even more shocked by this news than Reid did, which Strauss again found amusing, but she'd already let her composure drop once during this meeting; she wasn't about to let that happen a second time.

"Of course," she said matter-of-factly, "Agent Morgan, I monitor all of the agents in the entirety of the BAU. I know more about this department than anyone else. You aren't the only agents who have ever engaged in a sexual relationship, you know,"

"Well, obviously," Dr. Reid said, "But why didn't you ever come to us about this? Technically, there is not rule against agent fraternization, but it is typically frowned upon between agents of the same team and usually results in the transfer of one of the agents –"

Strauss nodded seriously, "Yes, typically, when situations such as this arise, either the relationship has to end or one of the agents is transferred to another department. However, Dr. Reid, this is… not typical."

"Why not?" Agent Morgan frowned.

"Because," Strauss took a deep breath, "Agent Hotchner made it very clear to me a while ago that his team functions quite well the way that it is. Through some very strange fluke, you've become a family and it would be less than satisfactory to lose either of you over something like this. Also, you've worked alongside of each other for years without incident and if what happened a few months ago is proof of anything, it is proof that you two – and the rest of your team as well – work best together."

She smiled just a bit then, "Besides, you've both managed to make it through an entire year together and given the escalation of your relationship and I trust that if anything were to change, you would adapt accordingly."

"So… you're saying… this isn't an issue? We're okay?"

"For the moment," Strauss nodded, "But I will be watching, agents," she warned them, "Don't assume this means you can stop being professional. I expect each of you to adhere to the rules… I also think it might be pertinent to make sure you don't share hotel rooms anymore while you're on cases."

Morgan started to protest, but Reid put a hand on his arm and they both nodded. Strauss stood, glancing at her clock again.

"Was that everything?"

"Uh… Yes, Ma'am," Morgan stood, still completely flabbergasted at the unexpected turn of events.

"Good;" her eyes twinkled just a little. Or maybe that was a trick of the light. "You can inform the rest of your team that they don't have to pretend to be surprised by the relationship…" she hesitated for a moment, "And congratulations."

She walked out the door, leaving the two agents standing, shocked and slack-jawed, in her office.

"…I keep forgetting she had to take profiling classes to get this job," Morgan muttered, rubbing a hand over his face.

Reid smiled a little and took his hand, squeezing it, "Didn't I tell you it would be fine?"

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

"So she was just completely fine with it?" Garcia's eyes were wide as Reid and Morgan sat in her office telling her about their earlier meeting with Strauss. "Like, no fire and brimstone? No transfers? Not even a write up? Nothing?"

"Nothing," Reid nodded, frowning, "It was… bizarre."

Morgan grinned, taking a gummy worm from a bag that Garcia had in her lap, "Maybe Strauss was replaced by the Pod People?" he suggested.

Garcia laughed, "Well, as long as I'm not going to have to give her a piece of my mind for splitting up my favorite chocolate-and-vanilla beauties, all is well."

Reid choked a bit on his coffee, staring at the grinning technical analyst. "Chocolate and vanilla?"

"Yes," Garcia nodded, "You know, my chocolate Adonis and my adorable vanilla nerd!"

Reid's face was incredibly pink and he shook his head when Morgan laughed and ruffled his hair, "Aw, c'mon, Garcia, you and I both know he's not just adorable."

"You're right," Garcia nodded, "He's totally sexy. You know, Derek, if you just let me dress him I could turn him into a total _god!_"

Reid frowned, "What's wrong with my clothes?" he asked, glancing down at himself.

"It's entirely geek-chic, sweetie," Garcia said, "I mean, I love that purple scarf, but you need more color and less sweater vests!"

"Hey, I like his sweater vests!" Morgan teased, shaking his head, "Besides, he's mine to dress, Baby Girl; you wanna play dress up go find Kevin."

She huffed and snatched the bag of gummy worms back from Morgan, "Fine, be like that. See if I share my candy with you again!"

"Knock-knock!" Prentiss and JJ entered the office, both grinning brightly. "Hotch said you two talked to Strauss this morning," Prentiss said, "How'd it go?"

"Great," Morgan said, "Definitely better than I expected."

"So no transfer," JJ said, sitting down next to the two of them and managing to steal one of Garcia's gummy worms before she could stop her.

"No," Reid shook his head, "She just told us that we would have to remain professional at work, but neither of us have to leave the team."

Prentiss snorted, "Remain professional? Has she met you two? You were never professional to begin with!"

"Look who's talking," Morgan tossed a half-eaten worm at Prentiss' head and she laughed as she caught it, slurping it into her mouth and sticking her tongue out childishly.

"Plus," JJ grinned, "Hotch said you two aren't allowed to bunk together anymore now that Strauss is officially aware of the relationship and everything,"

"That's gotta sting," Prentiss said, "How on earth will you two survive without your daily dose of hot, gay sex?"

Reid was absolutely sure that his head was going to explode if they didn't stop talking soon. JJ noticed the red face and smiled at him, shaking her head and bumping his arm gently, "Aw, Reid, come on, you know Prentiss is just jealous. She's got a thing for cute, awkward nerds."

Prentiss smacked JJ in the head and Morgan sighed, "You two are giving Sara and Desi a run for their money," he said.

"Oh, that's right!" JJ said, "Your family's in town. How are they?"

Reid sighed in relief as the conversation turned away from his and Morgan's sex life and toward the rest of the Morgan family and Sara's pregnancy. They talked about Jack's birthday party that weekend and whether or not the Morgans would be there. They were pretty sure that they would show up and Morgan glance over conspiratorially at his lover whenever the party came up. So far it looked like none of the team suspected anything at all and Reid was actually looking forward to when they'd make the announcement.

It hadn't been that long, but it felt like they'd been keeping it secret for ages. He just hoped he wasn't standing too close to Garcia whenever she heard the news.

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

**A/N: **So, a little longer than last chapter and also a lot of fun to write! I even managed to write Strauss as a decent character! Go me! XP Anyways. Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review!


	6. Don't Make Me Hurt You

**Title: **Of Love Songs and Old Movies

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **Morgan/Reid

**Warnings: **Slash; mild language; possible mentions of previous drug use.

**A/N: **Okay, guys, I'm just gonna skip the part where I beg for forgiveness and go right on into thanking the awesome reviewers and everyone reading this! You're all amazing and I really appreciate it!

**IMPORTANT:** I'm pretty sure that, yes, the wedding WILL be in this story. The only other thing is this: are you guys interested in seeing what comes after? (Their life, whether or not they have kids, that sort of thing) See, the wedding is sort of a natural stopping point for the series, though I do have a few other ideas that go beyond the wedding. I've been so busy lately (hence the late updates) that I don't really know for sure what I'm gonna do yet. I can end it here, or continue going with the series.

There's a poll up on my profile about if you guys don't mind voting. I'll let everyone know by the end of this story what's going to happen.

Anyway, enough talking. Let's get back to the story!

* * *

Chapter Six: Don't Make Me Hurt You

* * *

There was a surprising ratio of adults-to-children ratio at Jack's party. Jack hadn't really wanted to invite many of his friends from school and aside from Henry, there were only six other kids running around in the backyard. They were acting out scenes from Star Wars, most of the boys using large sticks as their light sabers, while Jack tended to chase the others around with the toy that Reid had bought him for his birthday.

"He looks happy," Prentiss commented, smiling as she watched the boys through the open patio doors.

Hotch nodded, "I'm surprised he invited anyone," he said, "A couple of weeks ago he said he didn't even want to have a party."

"Well let's be thankful he isn't allergic to fun like his dad," Jessica grinned a bit at Hotch and he smiled.

"You know," Francine tilted her head, "I remember when Derek and his sister were that little –"

"Don't start with the stories Momma!" Derek said, "Come on!"

"No, continue," JJ grinned, leaning forward over the counter where she was sitting. "We'd all _love _to hear some stories about Derek being a goofy little kid."

"He was more than goofy," Desiree said, "You should've seen him. It's a good thing he grew into his ears."

"Hey!" Derek frowned at her, "What about you, huh? I seem to remember someone whose nickname was Bugs Bunny throughout all of elementary school."

"Yeah, and who started that?" Desiree raised a brow, smirking at him.

"Well _I'd _love to hear stories about my beautiful Adonis," Garcia said, grinning widely, "But first I think I've waited a suitable amount of time to ask the big question. …Derek, Spencer… what is the big secret you guys aren't telling us?"

Derek and Spencer glanced at each other with wide eyes and Garcia waved her hand in the air. "Oh, don't look so surprised," she said, "I may not be a profiler, but I can read people and you two have been sitting on a whooper if your behavior this past week is anything to go by. All those secret glances and weird moments. Plus, you mom and sisters are totally doing an awful job keeping straight faces right now which means they _know _and we don't! So spill. Don't make me hurt you!"

"Ooh, shame on you," Prentiss said, "Trying to keep something from the almighty Garcia. Don't you two know that punishable by death?"

"Or at the very least, six months of her never letting you hear the end of it," Rossi said, smirking.

Derek looked over at Reid, "Should we tell them now?"

Spencer frowned, "I don't think Garcia is going to let us have the option of not telling them," he said, glancing over at the technical analyst a little warily.

"You're damn right," Garcia nodded, "Out with it. And I swear, if one of you is pregnant I will completely lose it."

Reid blushed and looked down, trying to pretend that he hadn't heard that. Derek laughed and shook his head, scooting the stool he was sitting on closer to Reid and putting a hand on his leg. "Alright, alright fine. We were going to wait until later tonight to tell everyone but since _somebody_ just can't seem to mind her own business for five minutes I guess we tell you all now…"

He paused for a second and Garcia narrowed her eyes dangerously, causing him to grin brightly at her. He turned to Spencer and the two of them intertwined their fingers and smiled, turning to face everyone.

"We're getting married,"

The room was quiet for a moment, everyone seeming to take in the news and then, before Derek or Spencer could react, Garcia had yanked them both into a bone crushing hug, her squeal of delight nearly deafening them all.

"Oh my god! Finally! I thought you were never going to propose! Do you know how long I've been waiting to hear this?! When did it happen? Where did you propose? Wait, who proposed anyway? Is that why your mother's here? There's going to be a big ceremony right? Please tell me that there is. I can help plan it all! I could help with the decorations and the music and the reception!"

She babbled on and no one bothered to stop her even while the rest of the team hugged them and congratulated them on _finally _taking the next step in their relationship.

"Explains why you finally decided to come clean to Strauss," Prentiss said, smiling as she hugged Reid.

"Yeah," Derek nodded, "We didn't really think she would've overlooked us getting married…"

"Good thing too," JJ said, grinning, "We were all starting to think it would never happen."

"You and me both," Fran said, laughing.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Momma!"

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

That night, after all of Jack's friends had gone home, the team still hung around at Hotch's house, talking and having a few drinks to celebrate the news of Morgana and Reid's engagement. Henry was lying on the couch across Will's lap sleeping and Jack was already upstairs in bed, hugging his new light saber in his sleep.

"It's been quite a year," Prentiss said, thinking back over everything that had happened.

JJ snorted, "You're telling me," she said, "I can't even believe it's only been one year."

Garcia grinned, "It feels like you two have been together for ages, you know? Like you were just made for each other."

Spencer smiled, "You mean like True Love?"

"Ooh, yes," Garcia nodded, "Like Westley and Buttercup…"

"Wait," Derek frowned, "Which one of us is Westley?"

"Well," Prentiss said, "I'd say you would have to be Westley, Derek. Reid's too pretty to be anyone but Buttercup."

Spencer frowned, "Why does everyone keeping telling me that I'm 'pretty'?" he demanded.

"Because you are," JJ said, "Especially for a guy. Don't worry, Spence, just own it. You are gorgeous."

He shook his head, but Derek squeezed his hand and smiled, "Ah, c'mon, Spencer, you know you're my Pretty Boy. It's a compliment."

Spencer sighed and smiled, "I guess… Although 'pretty' is traditionally a term used to describe females and usually adolescent females and I'm not either of those so I don't see how –" Derek leaned forward and kissed him and he smiled.

"Okay, never mind," he said.

"Wow," Sara glanced down at her watch, "It's getting late..."

"Oh, it is!" JJ suddenly stood, realizing it was nearing eleven o'clock, "I can't believe we stayed that late."

"Guess we'd better get going," Prentiss said, "Thanks for inviting us Hotch,"

Everyone stood and started to head towards the exit, Garcia still talking as they went, "Tomorrow I will be at your place 10 o'clock sharp. Be ready to start planning that wedding!"

Morgan and Reid groaned, but they were both grinning widely as they all said their goodnights and Garcia recruited, or conscripted, JJ and Prentiss to be her "Wedding Planning Elves" as she put it, in the morning.

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

**A/N: **And there's another chapter down. (finally)

Hope you enjoyed! As I said, the wedding will almost definitely be in this story and that'll probably make the story a fair bit longer (which I think is a good thing)

And again, please go to my profile and vote in the poll and let me know what you guys want. Thanks!

Don't forget to review!


	7. But it Would Be Spectacular!

**Title: **Of Love Songs and Old Movies

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **Morgan/Reid

**Warnings: **Slash; mild language; possible mentions of previous drug use.

**A/N: **Goddammit. I cannot even think of a good reason for why this is late other than severe lack of writing anything. *sigh* This is driving me nuts. I'm so sorry guys! Please, please forgive me.

Also, thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are amazing. And thank you so much to those of you who've voted. The poll is still up (and will remain so until the end of this story) if you still want to vote.

One more thing, since I've gotten a couple of PMs about it: No, if I continue with any more stories in this series, there will NOT be MPreg. When I said Morgan and Reid might have kids, I meant through adoption or possibly a surrogate mother. No offense to fans and writers of MPreg, but it's not something that I write or read.

At the moment, I'm leaning towards this being the end, honestly. Most of you, it seems, wouldn't mind more, but really this just feels like the natural end to the series to me. Not 100% sure yet, still debating.

Anyway, thank you all! You're amazing and I love you! Now onwards to the story!

* * *

Chapter Seven: But it Would be Spectacular!

* * *

True to her word, Garcia arrived at 10 o'clock and was followed in short order by Sara – who had dragged TJ with her despite the fact that he looked more than slightly intimidated by Garcia – JJ and Prentiss. Fran and Desi were already up and in the living room waiting while Derek insisted on cleaning the kitchen, leaving Spencer alone with the women for almost an entire half hour.

For some reason, Garcia had brought a huge bag that was filled to bursting with wedding magazines, catalogues with clothes, samples of fabrics and even pictures of cakes. She had sat it down on the floor and spread open a large binder on the coffee table, holding a blue, fuzzy pen in one hand as she fixed her glasses and gave everyone meaningful stares. There had been a long speech about how this was important and incredibly serious.

Then, of course, she'd demanded to know how many doves they wanted and whether or not fireworks at the reception were really a non-option.

"But it would be spectacular!" Garcia insisted, eyes wide, "Think about, Derek, your name and Spencer's lit up in the night sky –"

"Baby Girl," Morgan cut her off, smiling as he shook his head, "No. Okay. Just no. It's not gonna happen,"

"But –"

"Let it go,"

She pouted and huffed, shaking her head. "Seriously, Derek, this is the most glorious, amazing wedding ever. It has to stand out amongst all those other boring, regular, traditional weddings. Not that I have any objections to Reid wearing a dress…"

"I am not wearing a dress, Garcia!" Reid frowned at her, crossing his arms and making a face.

She grinned, "Just teasing you, Junior G-man," she said, "Don't worry. There will be no dresses on you or Derek. Unfortunately…." For a second she looked disappointed and then she jumped into her next topic of discussion.

"Now, we need to talk about your guest list," she said. "Obviously, there's Mrs. Morgan and Sara, TJ and Desiree. And the team, and their respective nuclear families. Will, Henry, Jack, Jessica and Ambassador Prentiss –"

"Not my mother," Prentiss cut her off, shaking her head, "Garcia, they hardly know my mom. Besides, she doesn't exactly have a ton of free time."

Garcia frowned, "Oh, come on Emily, you don't actually hate your mother,"

"I never said I hated her," Prentiss said, "But there's no reason to invite her,"

"She's got a point, Garcia," Morgan said.

"Fiiiine," Garcia sighed, "Anyway, moving on. Obviously, there's Reid's mom… Do you have any other family, Reid?"

Reid shook his head, "Not really," he said, "Aside from my mom, you guys are my family."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Garcia smiled, "Alright, so what about Gideon?" she glanced from Reid to Morgan, "Is he going to be invited or…?"

Reid bit his lip, "I don't know," he glanced over at Derek, "I mean, it's not like I don't want him there, but…"

"Okay, we'll put that one on hold then," Garcia said, scribbling something down in her binder and then looking up. "So, then what about friends? Acquaintances? You two know a lot of people at the bureau –"

"We aren't inviting everyone in the FBI, Garcia," Morgan told her, frowning.

"Well, obviously," she said, "You don't know _everyone _in the FBI, Derek."

"We're not inviting everyone we know," Derek clarified, "We don't want a huge wedding, Baby Girl."

Garcia pursed her lips, "Define huge?"

Morgan raised a brow, "Garcia,"

"Oh come on, Derek!" she pouted, "You can't expect me to be happy with you two having a small wedding! You need something huge, something bold, something extravagant!"

"Extravagant is probably the exact opposite of Reid and Morgan," JJ pointed out, "Come on, Penelope, you should've known they'd never go for a grand wedding."

Garcia huffed, "Alright, fine," she said, "How many people do you want to be there then?"

"Just the team, Diana, my family… That's it. Just a small wedding, Baby Girl,"

She did not look happy, but after a moment of making a face like she'd just eaten something sour, she moved on, demanding to know if a chocolate fountain was also out of the question and still having not given up on the idea of releasing doves.

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

It was after one o'clock when Garcia finally left and Reid suspected that it was more because Sara, TJ, Desi and Fran needed to get their things ready. They were heading back to Chicago at three and Prentiss and JJ finally convinced her that they should give them a little time alone to say goodbye.

"That Garcia sure is a pistol," Fran said, smiling fondly as she thought about the bright woman.

Morgan smiled, "Yeah," he nodded, "You should see her at work."

"She's probably more terrifying than any of the UnSubs we've ever had to profile,"

Desiree chuckled, "Doesn't surprise me," she said, "She reminds me of Mom,"

Fran frowned, "Me? How?"

"Oh please," Sara folded her arms over her chest, "Momma, how can you not see the similarities? You two are like twins,"

Fran shook her head, thinking for a moment, "I don't think so…" she said, "What are you boys going to do after you drop us at the airport?" she asked, glancing between her son and future son-in-law.

"Probably not much," Morgan shrugged, "Stay in, have a quiet, sane night to rest."

"Hopefully not get called in on a case at four in the morning,"

"Here, here," Morgan grinned, holding up his glass in mock toast, "If they do call, we'll just ignore it. They can get by without us."

Spencer smiled leaned his head against Derek's shoulder. He looked tired, but not exhausted and rung out like he had the last time that Fran had been there to visit. She suspected that he was probably a bit drained after spending so many hours trying to reign in their friend. The somewhat sleepy smile on his face and the sparkle in Derek's eyes told her all she needed to know: they were happy and they were clearly moving forward.

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

"It's so quiet," Reid remarked as he and Derek entered their house after dropping his family off at the airport.

Derek grinned, "Everything seems quiet after spending time with my family," he said, "So, what do you want to do, Pretty Boy? We've got an entire collection of DVDs, popcorn in the cabinet, there's even ice cream in freezer and I can make a pot of coffee if you want."

Reid smiled, "That all sounds very tempting, Derek," he said, "But I was thinking…" he leaned into his lover's arms, pressing his lips to his and smiling, "What if we just pretended it was already night and went to bed?"

Morgan grinned, wrapping his arms around Reid's waist and grinning, "I can definitely go for that," he said, "Close the doors, hide under the covers…"

"And turn off our cellphones," Reid nodded, kissing his again.

Morgan paused, tilting his head and thinking about it for a second, "Spencer, I think that's the best idea you've ever had." He grinned and tugged the thin young man toward the stairs, "But if we don't hurry, I'm not sure we'll even make it to bedroom…"

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

**A/N: **Yay, more not-sex! Damn I am missing the smut scenes… I think I **might** just write a nice long one on their wedding night. It'd bump the rating, but *shrugs* You guys deserve it.

Anywho… hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Forgive me, please, for taking so long! And please review!


	8. She's Not Human

**Title: **Of Love Songs and Old Movies

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **Morgan/Reid

**Warnings: **Slash; mild language; possible mentions of previous drug use.

**A/N: **For the record, I totally blame my hectic holidays for this chapter's lateness. Also, as of right now the poll has been closed and this is officially the last story in this series. I know a lot of you really wanted there to be more, but this really is the natural end for the series and with my classes starting up again, I'm going to be busy. That doesn't mean I'm never writing Morgan/Reid stories, but for this series, this is it. Fortunately, there is still a lot left before this story is over.

Hope you enjoy the chapter! Please review!

* * *

Chapter Eight: She's Not Human

* * *

Reid woke the next morning to the ringing of his cellphone and he rolled over, groaning. He fumbled for the phone and blinked away the sleep. "Hello?" his voice was scratchy and rough. He felt Morgan roll over next to him and heard him mumble something, but couldn't quite make out what he said.

"Got a case," JJ's voice came over the speakers. "It's pretty brutal. Round Table Room in twenty."

Reid groaned again and pushed himself up with his elbows, glancing at the clock on Morgan's side of the bed. 5:00 A.M. Perfect. Scrubbing at his eyes he reached over and shook his lover, earning himself an annoyed grunt before Morgan tugged the sheet over his head and rolled over again.

"Derek," Reid frowned, "Come on, get up, we've got a case."

"It's too early for work," Morgan's voice was muffled by the sheet, but Reid heard him well enough. He smiled and shook him again.

"Derek, come on. You were just complaining that we didn't have a case, now we do,"

Morgan threw the sheets back and turned to look at him, bleary eyed from lack of sleep. "That was when it wasn't five in the morning and I only had a few hours of sleep."

Reid rolled his eyes, "Get up, or I'll dump a glass of ice water on your head. We need to hurry. Shower fast. I'll make coffee…" Reid was already out of bed and heading downstairs. Morgan sighed and pushed the blankets back. He considered suggesting that they shower together, but then thought better of it. They'd only just started having sex again and he didn't want to push Spencer too far too quickly.

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

The team barely had time to discuss the case in the conference room and ended up doing most of the briefing on the jet on the way to Texas where three teenage boys had been found beaten and stabbed and dumped in alley ways. Reid felt a little queasy looking at the crime scene photos, but he refused to let it bother him and smiled a little whenever Morgan gripped his knee gently and met his eyes.

"All of the victims were sixteen years old," Hotch said, "From upper class families in the area."

"There's not sign of sexual assault," Prentiss said, "But the beatings they took were brutal. Alex Thompson had a broken collar bone, wrists, leg and his rib cage was practically crushed…"

"The boys are all athletic," Morgan said, "There are a lot of defensive wounds, but whoever did this was obviously a lot stronger and bigger than they were…" His lips curled a bit as he eyed the pictures. They were just kids, hardly even getting started on life yet.

"Plus, they were all stabbed multiple times. The last victim had twenty-five stab wounds, that coupled with the severe beating speaks to a lot rage and anger."

"So maybe the UnSub knows these boys," Rossi suggested.

"Or they represent someone he knows," Hotch said, "They're all very similar in height, weight and they're all blonds…"

"They have similar backgrounds too," Prentiss said. "Private schools, wealthy families, sports… That's a pretty specific type."

They continued to theorize about their newest UnSub until the jet landed in Austin. Reid felt good to be getting back into the routine of things. They'd been doing nothing but consults and paperwork for the last couple of weeks and he was finally cleared to work in the field again. It felt normal, safe… Sane.

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

"Okay, so I can't tell you who just yet, but _someone_ managed to hack into the surveillance cameras at the school's gates. There's at least ten minutes of missing footage and I'm having difficulty recovering it," Garcia said.

"But you think you can?" Morgan asked, glancing over at Hotch who was standing next to him. They were at the last victim's school, where they'd determined the UnSub must've abducted him. They just weren't clear on the how yet. The school had good security, teachers and staff regularly trolling the halls and head-checks on the hour.

"…Possibly," Garcia didn't sound certain, "But there is the chance that it's totally gone."

"Alright, call us when you have something. Thanks Baby Girl,"

"Wait! Before you go, I forgot to let you know that I talked to a caterer yesterday and you and Reid have an appointment in a couple of weeks and I just wanted to ask you –"

"Garcia," Morgan chuckled, shaking his head, "We've only been engaged two weeks now, okay? There's no rush on this. Just focus on the case?"

She sighed, "Yeah, alright… It's just… wedding stuff is way more fun and a lot less depressing than thinking about what's happening to these kids."

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

"No, Garcia," Reid sighed, folding his legs underneath him on the hotel bed. "I'm sure Derek and I can talk to you about this whenever we get back, okay?"

He shifted through the file that he had splayed out before him, pushing his hair behind his ear. Hotch was rooming with him this trip – the first time he and Hotch had shared a hotel room in a very long time. Reid wasn't exactly complaining, but he was already missing sharing a room with Morgan. Hotch was so much quieter than Morgan was and so much neater and more organized. It was strange.

"Well, of course you'll want to talk with Derek about this, but don't you think it's important to do whatever you can when you can," Garcia said, "Your job doesn't exactly let you two have tons of free time and planning a wedding –"

Reid pinched the bridge of his nose, "Garcia, we're working a case right now," he said, "I really appreciate everything you're doing to help, but I'm absolutely sure that this can wait until we get back to Quantico,"

"Fiiiine," Garcia sighed, "I'll wait until after you finish the case to bring up anything else to do with the wedding."

"Thank you,"

Hotch smiled, just a little, as he glanced over at the younger man. "Garcia again?" he asked.

"This is the third time today she's wanted to talk about the wedding…" Reid rubbed his eyes and shook his head, "I don't know how she can possibly focus so intently on that and still be able to focus on the case."

This time Hotch nearly grinned, dark eyes sparkling, "But she does,"

Reid smiled, "I have a theory," he said, leaning forced and running his fingers over the paper, "She's not human."

Hotch quirked a brow, "Then what is she?"

"A Time Lord," Reid said, nodding to himself, surprised at the understanding spark in Hotch's eyes and the dry chuckle his boss released. "Possibly River Song's crazy twin."

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

They were in Austin for almost a week before zeroing in on the UnSub – a thirty year old man named Nathaniel Weis. The boys had been surrogates for his own son, Trevor, who he blamed for the death of his wife. The kid had been removed from his father's care and his dad was currently facing charges of abuse while Trevor lived with his grandparents and attended the same private school his father had.

They caught him after he'd abducted his son – Morgan had tackled him as he ran and ended up with a few new bruises to show for it. The flight home was quiet, most of them either sleeping or lost in their own worlds.

Reid was watching Morgan intently, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"It's just a bruise, Spencer," he assured him for what felt like the hundredth time. "I'm alright, I swear."

Reid didn't look convinced, but Morgan gave him his quick, easy smile and he sighed, dropping the subject and sliding closer to him on the couch. "I haven't really noticed before, but Derek, you throw yourself in danger far too often…"

"We have a dangerous job, Pretty Boy. Both of us have been in dangerous situations before. We always make it out,"

"Except that we might not," Spencer said, watching his face intently, "It's one thing for us to have a dangerous job, but you fling yourself into the middle of things. You take more risks than you need to."

"To make sure that a murderer doesn't get away?" Morgan frowned, "You're damn right I do. I wasn't gonna let the SOB get away with what he did, Spencer."

Reid sighed, "I know," he said, "It's just… I don't wanna lose you, Derek. Can't you be more cautious?"

Morgan smiled, putting an arm around him and tugging him closer, "I'll make a deal with you," he said, "I'll stop being stubborn and stupidly reckless if you will."

"That's not fair!"

"Sounds fair to me," Morgan grinned.

Reid started to respond when his cellphone started ringing and he frowned, glancing down at the caller ID, fighting back a groan. "It's Garcia…"

Derek laughed, "Give it to me," he held his hand out and Reid placed the phone there, watching as he answered.

"Hey, Baby Girl,"

"So," Garcia said, "The case is over…"

"That it is,"

"Good," Garcia wasted no time babbling away about caterers and decorations and tailors. Morgan was really only half listening, he and Reid both just smiling as she continued to chatter away. It was going to be difficult to rein her in, but on the other hand, it was always nice to hear Garcia's excited rambling. Especially after working a case like the one they'd just solved.

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

**A/N: **Ta-da! :D Hope you guys enjoyed! Don't forget to review!


	9. He's a Magnet For Crazy Killers!

**Title: **Of Love Songs and Old Movies

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **Morgan/Reid

**Warnings: **Slash; mild language; possible mentions of previous drug use.

**A/N: **Is it me or are these updates getting SLOWER? *winces* Sorry guys, seriously. Busy schedule, not nearly enough writing time… Also, I'm easily distracted. I should work on that. Anyway, please forgive me! And thank you all to those of you who reviewed the STORY. I appreciate it.

Anyway, I hope you aren't too mad at me for taking so long and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Nine: He's a Magnet For Crazy Killers!

* * *

Despite everything Garcia was doing to move the planning along faster, it was still going slow. They hadn't even set a date yet, which after a month was probably annoying Garcia more than they actually intended to. Garcia's never ending energy and dedication to the project was often exhausting, but Reid was grateful to her for all the help she had been – making appointments, overseeing the budget and – surprisingly – actually doing a good job of reigning herself in whenever she started to go a little _too_ overboard. Which, as they'd predicted, was often.

Derek was happy to have cases to keep them busy. At least that kept Garcia's mind off of the wedding plans for a little while.

"She's going to run herself ragged," Prentiss remarked one afternoon, smiling a bit, "I'm not sure she's even sleeping."

"Should we be the ones stressed out over this?" Reid asked, glancing up from his paperwork. "I've never really had to plan an event like this, but it does seem like it should be the couple getting married that would be stressed and tired due to planning."

"She's happy," Prentiss said, "And she wants you to be happy and we all know how much she loves a party."

"Don't we all…" Morgan smiled a bit, rubbing his forehead tiredly.

"Speaking of parties…" Prentiss leaned forward and smiled, "Are you two having bachelor parties or what?"

"Why?" Derek smirked at her, "You wanna come?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm serious," she said, "Have you two even considered having parties?"

"Of course not," Morgan said, glancing over at Reid, "Why would I need a bachelor party when I've already got Spencer? I don't need anyone else."

Spencer smiled at him, but Prentiss just made a face and shook her head. "You two are so sickeningly in love. It's disgusting."

"You're just jealous…" Morgan said, grinning.

"Oh, of you, definitely. You managed to get the adorable, nerdy guy with the beautiful eyes. Women would kill for your boyfriend."

Reid ducked his head, his face tinged a faint shade of pink and Morgan grinned wide, "Hey! That's fiancé, Emily."

"Right, sorry,"

"Guys!" JJ walked briskly passed them waving a thick stack of folders. "Case. It's a big one."

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

Reid was starting to think JJ might've been wrong when she said the case was "big". Huge felt more like the proper way to describe the case that she was telling them about. They had pictures and videos and mountains of evidence against a pair of spree killers currently terrorizing the entire continental US.

Derek watched the video of the pair's brutal bank heist turned mass killing with that dark, simmer hate in his eyes that Spencer recognized easily.

"What do we know about them?"

"Too much," JJ said, passing a folder to him from across the seat, "They're brothers. They've evaded capture several times. They were presumed dead in a gas explosion beneath a prison they were being held in a few years ago, but clearly that was false…"

"Does something seem weird to you about these crimes?" Reid frowned, looking up from the file he was reading. "Grave desecrations, mutilating corpses, credit card fraud, kidnapping, torture and murder."

"The BAU had a working profile on them before the explosion," Hotch said, "According to them, they were fighting monsters…"

"You think they really believe that?" Prentiss frowned.

"They were raised as off the grid as their father could manage," Rossi said, "It's possible he managed to convince them that demons and monsters were real and it was their job to kill them."

"Okay," Morgan nodded, "But what about these new killings. Random, brutal murders with no apparent motive. They leave videos behind, security cameras on and they sure as hell aren't trying to hide their identity. They've been dormant for years, why start killing again now?"

The team sat silent and frowned, not sure what was going on. The laptop dinged and Garcia's somewhat tired face appeared on the screen, brushing a fallen blond curl from her face. "Okay, so I did some digging. The first town they hit was a small town called Jericho and it turns out this is not the first time they've ever been there."

"What was the first time?"

"Um, around Halloween in 2005 the two brothers showed up. One of them was arrested, but managed to escape. They and their father were suspected in a string of missing persons cases that went all the way back to the 1980s…"

Prentiss whistled, shaking her head, "Busy boys."

"So they went back to Jericho after all these years and killed…" Rossi glanced at the file, shaking his head, "Eight people in a small dinner. What was the point?"

"Looks like we're going to have to find out…"

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

It was nearly midnight and the team was still at the police station, shaking their heads as they stared at the white board littered with towns, passed cases and places that the pair of brothers had hit so far.

"There no discernible pattern here," Reid said, frowning over the map, his brow furrowed tightly.

Morgan came up behind him and squeezed his shoulder gently. He wanted to kiss away the wrinkle between his eyes but since they were still at the station, under the watchful eye of other police officers, he settled for a small smile.

"You'll figure it out, Pretty Boy," he whispered.

Reid sighed, "That's just the problem, Derek," he said, "I don't think I will. There has to be some reason they're choosing the places that they're going to, but I can't figure it out."

"It's like we're missing pieces," Prentiss nodded, "Three steps behind and no way of catching up."

"We'll catch them," Morgan said, "Every cop in the country is looking for these guys. They can't stay under the radar forever."

"But that's just it," Rossi said, "They're not even trying to stay hidden. They're practically shouting it to the world _"Look at what we did! You can't catch us!"_"

Hotch frowned, "They're overconfident. They'll make a mistake sooner or later…"

JJ entered the room, shaking her head and holding her phone in her hand. "Guys, they just hit another diner."

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

"God," Prentiss held the video phone in her hands, eyes scanning the blood splattered dinner. Her lip curled a bit and she glanced back over at Morgan who was watching the video over her should.

"These guys are twisted,"

He nodded, "We've got to catch them…"

His phone rang and he snatched it from his belt, "Talk to me Pretty Boy,"

"I think I figured it out!" Reid's voice was high and excited.

"Figured what out?" Morgan frowned and put the phone on speaker for Prentiss to hear.

"The pattern," Reid continued, "I was looking over the older files we have on them and I realized that every place they've hit is a place where they've been before. I didn't realize it at first because in a lot of towns they've stopped in, they were never suspected of killing anyone. I think I know where they're going next. Hotch and I are heading there now; we might be able to head them off this time."

Morgan felt his chest tighten a bit at those words. Of course Spencer would be the one going to the town that the psychotic killers were probably going to target as their next hit. He wanted to protest, but he didn't, reminding himself that there were always dangers that they had to take as FBI agents.

"Alright," he said, "But be careful, Spencer. I mean it."

"I'm always careful, Derek," Reid assured him. "I'll be fine."

"You'd better be,"

Prentiss smiled as he clipped the cellphone back to his head.

"What?" he demanded.

"You," she said, shaking her head, "I mean, I know you love him, Derek, but you worry too much. We joke, but Reid's not really that accident prone."

"Are you kidding?" Morgan stared at her with wide eyes, "He's a magnet for crazy killers!"

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

**A/N: **And thus we end the chapter. I will give everyone who knows who the killers are a cookie. Or maybe fifty cookies, lol. I really couldn't help myself; it's something I've wanted to write for a while so I decided to do it. My other obsessions are bleeding through.

I'd so have the Doctor land the TARDIS in their bedroom if I hadn't already established _Doctor Who_ is a TV show… Anyway. Hope you enjoyed! Please, please review!


	10. I Need You to Stay Calm

**Title: **Of Love Songs and Old Movies

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **Morgan/Reid

**Warnings: **Slash; mild language; possible mentions of previous drug use.

**A/N: **Look at that! I updated this very nearly as quickly as I used to! You should all be proud of me :) It was mostly because I couldn't stand how long I made you guys wait for the last chapter. I really hate making you wait.

To everyone who knew the killers are the amazing Sam and Dean Winchester, you get a basket of delicious cookies. With their faces on them. I'd send you the real deal, of course, but, uh… Sam's a little tied up at the moment and Dean's off with my friend Beth so… Sorry. :P

For those of you who DON'T know who the Winchesters are (Shame on you! Go watch _Supernatural_ now. I'll wait), it's not really necessary to understand since the BAU is just as in the dark as any of you guys. Those of you "in the know" probably recognized what episode the case is from so you know what's going on, mostly. I'm screwing with a few details, but it's mostly the same.

Basically, I decided since this is the last story for this series, I'm going out with a bang and I'm having as much fun as I can before it ends!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Ten: I Need You to Stay Calm

* * *

"They're extremely mobile," Reid said, pursing his lips a bit as he studied the map that was spread across his knees. He was sitting beside Hotch in one of the black, bureau sanctioned SUVs as they headed to the Winchester brothers next target. He looked up, brows creasing over his eyes again. They seemed to be stuck that way permanently the longer they worked this case. It had taken him two days to put together the pattern in their targets and even now, he couldn't stop the nagging feeling that something wasn't adding up.

"There's something I don't understand," he started. Hotch turned briefly, raising a brow at him and he smiled a bit, shrugging.

"Granted, I'm not an expert on cars, but doesn't a 1967 Chevy Impala stand out amongst other cars?"

"It is hard to miss," Hotch agreed.

"So why are they driving it?" Reid frowned, glancing back down at the map. "They have to have some sort of end game, right? But what could it possibly be?"

Hotch thought about that for a moment, "Given their history… They're going to want to go out in a blaze of glory."

"You that's what this is about? Maybe… One last hurrah before they end it all?"

"It's possible," Hotch nodded, "They've been dormant, as far as we can tell, since the explosion in '08. Even if they managed to kill under the radar since then, they're going public now for some reason."

Reid tilted his head, sifting through the photos. They never made any effort to hide their faces, they took no precautions whatsoever in really hiding form the police. Hell, they were practically screaming that they were the bad guys. They weren't just leaving security cameras on anymore either. They were leaving their own videos, they were… they were preforming for an audience. He sighed, frowning.

"You know, their behavior now is inconsistent with their previous behavior. Before, they were overly cautious. They used aliases, false IDs, they cut security tapes… They made themselves nearly impossible to track. Now, it's like they want the world to know. They're capable of doing this without anyone ever knowing who they are, but they're choosing to flaunt their crimes to everyone."

"Like they have nothing to lose…" Hotch murmured, frowning.

"Do you think one of them is sick?" Reid mused, "Possible dying?"

"Maybe," Hotch said, "And the way that they stick together, it wouldn't surprise me if they decided they had to die together."

"It would explain why they aren't even bothering to cover their tracks. This ends for them one way or another…"

"And they're just trying to take out as many people as they can before it ends…"

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

Morgan was frowning over the cellphone video for the second time, fast-forwarding it to the very end. The two brothers smiled into the camera, gloating after killing a diner full of innocent people. He was sure he could count on one hand the number of times he'd encountered someone like the Winchesters. They killed for no other reason than to kill and they had a damn good time doing it too. It was disturbing.

"Come on, Morgan, there's nothing else on that video for us," JJ said, sliding into the seat at the conference table next to him. "We aren't learning anything we didn't already know."

"I know," Morgan sighed and shook his head, sitting the phone down. "Just want to do something…"

The blond agent shook her head, "We are doing something," she said, "We're tracking them down. We'll catch them."

He sighed, nodding and JJ frowned, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Come on, Derek, don't worry about Spence. He'll be fine."

Derek knew she was right, of course. Reid knew what he was doing and there was no reason for him to be so concerned about him… But it was the first time since Reid had been back to work that he'd gone anywhere near a dangerous situation without him being there. He simply couldn't shake that knotted feeling in his gut that something was going to go wrong. It was stupid, he knew, and he had no reason to believe it, but still the feeling wouldn't go away.

JJ tapped the file folder in front of him, "Come on," she said, tugging him out of his chair, "Prentiss, Rossi and I are going to get something to eat and Rossi's paying. Let's go."

He smiled a bit at the mention of free food and followed her out of the station, that nagging feeling still persistently tugging at his insides.

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

"No sign of them yet," Hotch said, glancing over at Reid. They were in a relatively average sized city. They'd spoken with the local police and they were increasing their patrols. There was no way to tell where the Winchesters would hit. They'd gone to banks, diners and gas stations. A book store and even a video rental place. The body count kept climbing, but it didn't seem to be their main goal. They simply wanted to make their presence known and then vanish.

Reid nodded absently, but otherwise didn't respond as he studied the map of the city, trying to decide what the most likely target would be. There were three banks, all within block of each other and multiple restaurants and a diner that could likely be the target. He immediately discarded the idea of them targeting the small shopping mall. They went after large targets, but there was no way they'd be able to take out everyone in a mall and so far, they hadn't left a single survivor.

It would help if he knew exactly what the brothers had done the first time they were in this town. Sighing, he reached for his cellphone and called Garcia, chewing thoughtfully on his lower lip as he waited for her to answer.

"You've reached the office of Supreme Genius," she chimed, sounding much more refreshed than she had earlier, "Speak and be recognized, mortal!"

He smiled a little, "Garcia, can you tell me where the Winchesters went while they were in town here?"

"Hmm," he could hear the sound of her typing away in the background, "That's a bit tricky. They always paid in fraudulent credit cards or cash… Never used their real IDs, so it'll take a little digging. Give me a second…"

She trailed off and Reid listened to the sound of her fingers moving over the keyboard faster than he thought should probably be humanly possible.

"Okay," she sighed after a minute, "So, from what I found, they were in town about six days. I couldn't find any record of a motel, but that's not so surprising. There are abandoned houses outside of the city they could've squatted in. I did however manage to dig up a few credit card receipts with one of their known aliases at a diner called Cavalla's. Other than that, I picked up security footage of them breaking into an apartment complex on the other side of town. I'm sending the addresses to your phone… now!"

"Thanks Garcia," Reid smiled as he hung up. The diner was definitely their most likely target. He turned to Hotch,

"It looks like while they were here they stopped to eat a diner," he said, "That's got to be their next target."

"Alright, let's go,"

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

It was too late by the time they got to the diner. Hotch pulled his cellphone off his belt and called it in. Reid's eyes darted around the space with quick eyes, feeling a little sick to his stomach as he saw the crumbled, bloodied bodies. One was a teenage boy slumped over a table, a cellphone splatted with blood sitting next to him. The screen was glowing gently and Hotch swore under his breath as he picked it up with gloved hands.

There was another video waiting for them, similar to the last one. The brothers apparently forced the kid to film the entire thing before turning their guns on him.

"This is sick," a voice spoke behind them and they turned to see two FBI agents, one they'd worked with before and another younger man that Reid had never met. He was wrinkling his nose at the images on the screen as the people screamed in terror.

Reid's throat tightened and he looked around again, grimacing visibly. "I need some air," he said stiffly, hurrying out of the diner and into the street. It was fairly crowed by that point, media and police gathered outside of the diner and a good sized crowd on morbidly curious onlookers pushed as close to the cordoned off area as possible.

He pushed through them, ignoring the reporters who tossed out questions about how many people had been killed, how were they still evading capture, did they have any leads? He managed to get to a fairly deserted area and leaned against the wall, breathing deeply several times. In his mind's eye he kept seeing that kid, lying there with his brains splattered across the front window of the diner. He couldn't have been older than seventeen years old.

Spencer was sure if it was the kid's age, or the brutality and callousness of the murder, but he couldn't seem to let it go. He hadn't had this problem in years. He'd gotten very good at pushing back his emotional responses to crime scenes. Maybe it was because he hadn't been back to work for very long… He didn't know, but he felt like he was going to puke.

He was pulled out his thoughts by the sound of two people arguing. Curious, but not wanting to eavesdrop, he began to move away. And then be spotted the men arguing and his blood turned to ice in his veins.

"No!" the taller one, Sam, hiss and shook his head. The older brother, Dean, held a seat of car keys in one hand, his brows down over his eyes with a murderous look on his face. "We need to hit the road now or they'll head off. You know they're starting to put this together. Do you want those idiots to walk into a trap that isn't set yet?"

"Just one little bite," Dean complained, "We've been driving around in that cramped car for over a week and I'm getting sick of diner food. It's disgusting. I don't know they do it."

"You know what Dick said," Sam told him, "Wrong kind of attention. Let's just do our job and _then_ we can eat them."

Dean grumbled something Reid did hear over his heart hammering away in his chest. He couldn't see any guns, but he couldn't be too cautious when dealing with Sam and Dean Winchester. He eased his revolver out of the holster at his side and stepped forward, finger resting on the trigger.

"FBI!" he called, "Freeze!"

The two brothers turned slowly toward the sound and frighteningly amused smiles graced their faces as they took in the skinny FBI agent before them. They shared a look that sent chills down Reid's spine and started toward him.

Reid held his ground, "I said freeze," he said, surprised at how firm his own voice sounded. "Keep your hands where I can see them."

When they didn't stop, he fired a shot, not lethal of course. It hit Sam in the leg, but he just kept coming. In the light, Reid was sure the blood was black and it practically oozed out of him. Dean reached behind himself and pulled out a gun and Reid's heart was hammering in his chest. He fired another shot, this one hitting Dean in the head, knocking him back several inches. But he kept coming.

Reid couldn't hear anything but the sound of his own heart beating now, he wasn't paying much attention to anything but ducking away from bullets as both Sam and Dean fired. He felt a searing pain in his shoulder, but kept firing until his gun was empty and neither brother had even slowed down.

Sam reached his first. Dizzy from blood loss already and more terrified than he wanted to admit, he flinched as the bigger snatched him off the ground easily and tossed him into the wall. His head cracked the concrete and he felt a fist plow into the right side of his face. Looking up, he locked onto the man's empty green eyes and saw black around the edges of his vision as he hit him again. He thought his ears were ringing, but the next thing he knew Sam was off of him and running in the opposite direction.

In seconds, three police officers came bearing weapons and more soon flooded afterwards, probably drawn by the sound of gunshots. The last face Reid was the young FBI agent he'd never met before, whose name he realized he'd never even gotten. Then everything went dark.

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

They were just leaving the small Chinese restaurant when Morgan's cellphone went off again. He snatched it from his belt, still smiling a little at something Rossi had said about Prentiss and her mother.

"Morgan," he answered.

"Derek," Hotch's voice was strained and Morgan's smile immediately slipped away. "I need you to stay calm."

"Stay calm?" Morgan frowned, "Stay calm for what? Hotch, what the hell happened?" He had come to a dead stop on the sidewalk and Prentiss, JJ and Rossi were all watching him anxiously now.

"Reid's been shot,"

"WHAT!? –"

"Calm down!" Hotch's voice was even and stern, but Morgan could hear the strain in it still. "He's fine. He's in the hospital now. Luckily, they were near the crime scene when the shots fired. He lost some blood, but he'll be okay."

Morgan's jaw was so tight he thought it might just crack completely. "Did you get them?"

"What?"

"The Winchesters," Morgan spat the name, "Did you catch those sons of bitches or not?"

"…Not yet, but we will."

"I'll kill 'em," Morgan's voice cracked and he turned away from his worried teammates. He didn't wait for Hotch's reply, ending the call and slamming his fist angrily against the side of the building. Pain flared through his knuckles, but he didn't care.

"I'll kill those bastards!"

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

**A/N: **Aw… Well, you guys had to know I wasn't going to make this totally easy. But all is well. They're all still alive and everything is okay. Just remember that, alright? Things are about to get… interesting. *cue evil laugh*

Please, please review!


	11. I'm Not Crazy

**Title: **Of Love Songs and Old Movies

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **Morgan/Reid

**Warnings: **Slash; mild language; possible mentions of previous drug use.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews guys! You are amazing.

A few of you seemed a little concerned about the Supernatural crossover, so allow me to put your mind at ease: this is only going to last for, at the most, four chapters total. It's really just a cameo from the brothers – if you've seen the episode in question ("Slash Fiction") then you already know Sam and Dean haven't even made an appearance in this fic yet.

I *could* bring in the whole Leviathan conspiracy to take over the world, but that would complicate everything and also take away from what this story is about: Reid and Morgan's wedding. I needed a case where Reid got hurt (not too severely, but bad enough) and I've wanted to write the BAU into this episode for too long, so I decided to throw the Winchesters in there. It's really more what comes AFTER the case is over that's the most important part. It's… well, you'll see.

Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter! Please don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter Eleven: I'm Not Crazy

* * *

"I know what I saw!"

"Reid, calm down," Hotch said, frowning down at the young agent. The entire team was inside the hospital room, crowded around Reid's bed as he recalled what had happened in the alley outside of the diner the previous day. When he told them about the black blood and the fact that the two brothers hadn't reacted at all to be shot, they given him patronizing looks while reminding him that he'd been hit fairly hard in the head.

Reid sighed, "Hotch, I'm not crazy," he insisted, "I know what I saw. I shot Dean Winchester in the head and he didn't die. He just kept shooting."

"That's not possible, Reid," Prentiss said gently, "Look, you've got a concussion –"

"Then why wasn't there any blood in that alley other than mine?" Reid demanded. "I emptied my revolver at them. My aim isn't that bad!"

The team exchanged worried looks, "Reid, your revolver was full,"

The young man's eyes widened to the point they were terrified that his eyes might bug out of his head, "What? No," he slumped back against the pillows, wincing as the movement jarred his wounded shoulder.

"No, I shot them. I know I did," his voice cracked, "I'm not crazy."

"No one's saying you are," JJ said, "But you have a concussion, Spence. The doctor said it was lucky you didn't crack your skull on the concrete. They must've taken you by surprise, that's all. It's not –"

"That isn't what happened!" Reid snapped, glaring at them all now. Hotch sighed and pressed his lips together.

"Alright, everyone I think we should give Reid some time to rest. He's had a long day."

Reid started to protest, but Hotch shook his head and he stayed quiet as the team filed out of the hospital room one by one until the only one left was Derek. Derek glanced at the door, but instead moved closer to the bed and sat down next to his lover.

Reid looked like hell. His right eyes was swollen nearly shut and that entire side of his face was married with purple and red bruises that stood out horribly against his pale skin. His left arm was in a sling, his shoulder bandaged tightly from where the bullet had gone through. There were stitches along his right arm from where another bullet had grazed him. He hadn't even realized he'd been shot twice… He supposed he should consider himself lucky to be alive, but he was really just frustrated because he _knew_ what he'd seen and yet… Knew how impossible it was.

"I think it's time you got yourself a body guard," Morgan joked, but there was a dark look in his eyes that wasn't lost to Reid.

Reid just shrugged, "I'm not really in the mood for jokes right now, Derek,"

"Good, 'cause I wasn't joking," Morgan said. "I know we have a dangerous job, but damn it, Reid, I'm tired of seeing you get hurt."

Reid eyes darted to Morgan's, "And you think I enjoy it when you get hurt?"

"That's not –"

"Not what? Not the same? Why? Because I can't take care of myself?"

"No, Spencer –"

"Then what?"

"Would you let me talk?" Morgan waited and Reid gave him a pointed look. He sighed, "Look, that's not what I was trying to say, Spencer. It's just… after what happened before… I just… Spencer, I don't want to lose you. I can't."

Reid flinched just a little thinking about "what happened before". "I'm an FBI agent, Derek," he said carefully, "Danger is part of the job. I couldn't imagine doing anything else with my life, no matter how many times I get shot, or hurt, or threatened. This job is a part of me just like it's a part of you."

"Fair enough…" Morgan trailed off, reaching up and gently touching the swollen bruise on Spencer's face. "Just promise me you'll try not to almost die again?"

Reid would've smiled if smiling didn't hurt so damn much. "I'm not dying before we get married, Derek. Don't worry," He hesitated for a moment as Morgan laughed.

"Do you believe me?" he asked, watching Derek's face carefully. The older man sat back in the chair and looked a bit reluctant to answer.

"It's not that I think you're crazy, Spencer," he said, "It's just… think about it for a second, okay? There were no bullets missing from the gun you said you fired, there was no blood from the Winchesters in the alley, and you hit your head pretty hard. What does that sound like to you?"

Reid sighed, "Like I didn't see what I thought I did…" he trailed off. H was sure he had seen that. He could remember it all vividly. There was no way it was just some concussion-induced hallucination. He remembered the terror he'd felt when Dean Winchester, black bullet hole right in the middle of his forehead, kept firing his gun at him. He remembered the oozing black blood that crept out of Sam's wound, the cold, emotionless look in his eyes… He was certain of it.

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

"At least we know where they're going next," Prentiss said, "Thanks to Reid…" she trailed off and the team got quiet as they walked to the waiting room.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" JJ asked, glancing around nervously as if Reid would somehow be able to hear what they were talking about. "I mean… what he said…"

"He'll be fine," Rossi said, "Reid's got the sharpest mind of anyone I know. It was just the concussion talking."

"But he sounded so sure," JJ said, frowning, "A part of me wanted to believe him."

Hotch was quiet, frowning toward the hall they had just left. He didn't want to say anything, but Reid's absolute certainty of what he had seen frightened him. Reid had never exhibited any signs of having hallucinations or delusions before, but it was no secret that it was the thing he feared most. Given his mother's history, Hotch didn't want to let this go lightly, but he wasn't ready to make assumptions. He was sure if Reid had suspected anything was wrong, he'd have come to them.

He wasn't really listening to the others' conversation and blinked whenever Rossi touched his shoulder gently, "Hotch,"

"Hmm?"

"Your phone?" the older man nodded pointed at the cellphone that Hotch now heard ringing loudly and he snatched it up quickly, taking a few steps away.

"Hotchner,"

"We got 'em," it was the sheriff of the next town the Winchesters were supposed to hit. They'd called and warned them to be on the lookout for them not long after Reid had been admitted to the hospital.

"Got them? Already?"

"Patrol spotted them walking down the street about an hour ago. Arrested them on the spot."

"No resistance?"

"No," the sheriff sounded just as surprised as Hotch. "Just kept saying we had the wrong guys. I figured you'd want to talk to them. One of 'em is in the interview room now."

Hotch nodded, "We'll be there."

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

"What do you mean I can't talk to him?!" Morgan demanded, scowling at Hotch as they stood outside of the interview in the small jail. Sam Winchester was just on the other side of the door and Dean was waiting down in the holding cells. "Hotch, I –"

"You're angry," Hotch said, "That is not what we need right now, Morgan. You can't keep your head on right now." He glanced pointedly at Morgan's bandaged knuckles. Morgan frowned and absently ran his other hand over the white gauze.

"Look, Hotch, just give me a chance to talk to the guy. You know I'm not gonna lose my head in there,"

Hotch shook his head, "No," he said, "Rossi, you go in."

The older profiler nodded and stepped through the door. Morgan scowled and stormed out, firsts so tight his knuckles were throbbing underneath their bandage. He knew Hotch had a point about him talking to the Winchesters, but he wanted to. He wanted nothing more than to have those two bastards sitting across from him, handcuffed to a table. He knew he couldn't do anything, not really, but just the thought of it would've been enough.

He found himself wandering through the station, past two guards who barely nodded in acknowledgment of his presence and down to the holding cells. Most of them were empty and he easily spotted Dean Winchester, alone, pacing back and forth. Before he could think better of it, he marched toward the other man with a determined look in his eye.

The oldest Winchester looked surprised to see him and took a step back whenever Morgan stepped right up to the bars.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked.

"I doubt it," Morgan said, his knuckles still throbbing with every beat of his heart. He couldn't seem to get his fists to unclench no matter what he told himself. He realized it was probably a good thing there was a set of steel bars separating Dean from him.

"I just wanted to ask you one question…" he said, narrowing his eyes, "Why'd you do it?"

Dean sighed, "Look, Man, I get it. You think I'm some kind of monster or whatever. Nothing I say is gonna change that, so why don't you just quit bothering. I tell you the truth, you'll call me a liar."

He seemed a bit on edge, but otherwise, totally calm and not the least bit bothered by the fact that he and his brother had gunned down dozens of innocent people in the past week alone.

"What I can tell you, is that if you know what's good for you, you'll get the hell out of here," Dean cocked his head to the side, "Because trust me, things are about to get ugly."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Morgan demanded. Dean just shrugged and Morgan slammed a hand on the bars, rattling them. Clearly, he had thought that through because it was his injured hand he used. He grunted against the pain and balled his fist even tighter in an attempt to make it go away.

Dean just shrugged and Morgan scowled at him. "Do you think this is some kind of joke?"

He still didn't answer and Morgan finally decided not to press his luck any father, shaking his head at the man. "I'm gonna make sure you never see the light of day again," he promised.

"Funny," Dean said, a smirk on his face that made Morgan want desperately to punch him. "I've heard that before…"

Morgan growled under his breath but turned and left before he could do something that he'd truly regret. He shouldn't have even been down there in the first place and he didn't want to think about what Hotch's reaction to this would be.

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

"He won't talk," Rossi sighed, coming out of the interrogation room forty minutes later. "He just keeps saying he and his brother are innocent and we're all in danger."

"In danger from what?" Prentiss frowned.

"He wouldn't say," Rossi said, "Said I'd never believe him if he told me."

Hotch sighed, "I don't think we're gonna get anything out of either of them," he said, "We can try again with the older brother tomorrow, but after that, we'll head home. Our job is done."

"Can I try?" Reid's voice behind them surprised them all and they turned to see the bruised young man, arm still in a sling, standing there a bit awkwardly. He shifted from foot to foot, avoiding Morgan's horrified gaze.

"Hell no," the older man said.

"I just want to talk to him," Reid insisted, "Just for a minute, that's it. If nothing happens, then nothing happens."

"Hotch?" Morgan turned to stare at their boss as the other man considered it. Damn it, he was gonna do it, Morgan could tell by the look on his face. "Come on, Hotch, no way. He's already hurt and –"

"And if he wants to talk to him, he can. He's clearly better at controlling his emotions right now than you are, Derek." Hotch didn't say that he was letting Reid talk to the guy to let him see that not only was Sam Winchester not injured, but that he was clearly human. Maybe it would help the kid remember what had _really _happened in that alley. In any case, he doubted it could hurt.

Reid smiled that awkward, half smile of his and nodded, "Thanks Hotch," he said. He again avoided Morgan's incredulous, worried eyes as he ducked into the interview room with Sam Winchester.

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

**A/N: **So, hmm… Lots of interesting things happening. And another fast update too! You guys should all love me, lol. Anyway, the SPN crossover stuff ends next chapter, I promise, so don't worry. Much as I'd love to delve into the whole world of Supernatural, this is not the time or place for that.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!


	12. Oh My Poor Baby!

**Title: **Of Love Songs and Old Movies

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **Morgan/Reid

**Warnings: **Slash; mild language; possible mentions of previous drug use.

**A/N: **As always, thanks so much for your reviews! You guys are amazing and I appreciate your support! And now, moving on to chapter twelve! Things are starting to move along at a faster pace now, seeing as my updating has miraculously picked up pace. We'll see how long this lasts… I'm having a lot of fun writing this :D

Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Oh My Poor Baby!

* * *

Sam Winchester was slouched over, hand resting on the table. He was staring dejectedly at the cuffs, as if he were trying to will them away with his mind. He didn't look up whenever Reid quietly entered the interview room and only bothered to glance up when the young agent sat down. He took in the sight of Reid's bruised face and the sling his arm was in, but looked merely curious and waited for Reid to speak.

"I'm Dr. Spencer Reid," he said, keeping his voice even and gentle. "With the Behavioral Analysis Unit."

Sam still said nothing and Reid sighed, following the other man's gaze down to the handcuffs.

"I just wanted to ask you a few questions…" he started slowly, "What exactly happened in the alley?"

Sam frowned, blinking, "Alley?"

Reid tilted his head, "You don't recognize me?"

"No," Sam shook his head, "Sorry, Doctor, but you've got the wrong guy. Whatever you're talking about, that wasn't me."

"No, I'm fairly certain it _was_ you. You and your brother. I don't think I'd forget the face of the man who did this –" he used his free hand to indicate the bruises "to me. But the really interesting thing is, I shot you. Both of you. Emptied my revolver at you and you didn't die."

Sam smiled, just a bit, "Let me guess," he said, "No matter how many times you shot us, we just kept coming, right? Maybe our blood was black, like… tar?" He met Reid's gaze over the table and the young agent nodded, frowning now as Sam continued.

"Like I said, that wasn't me. Those things that attacked you, that attacked all those other people, weren't me and my brother."

"Then what were they?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you,"

"I might,"

Sam shook his head, "In my experience, Doctor, when you tell people the truth it only earns you a straightjacket."

"You can't know that for sure," Reid said, "I can be remarkably open-minded."

Sam scoffed, "Yeah, sure," he said, "Trust me, you won't believe me."

"Okay," Reid spoke slowly, "Then maybe you can explain something else. I emptied my revolver, but when they found my gun at the scene, there were no bullets missing."

"Then they obviously replaced the missing bullets. From what we can tell, they don't like attention."

"They?"

Sam sighed, "I told you," he said, "Those things weren't me and Dean. They just… looked like us."

"How is that possible?"

Sam didn't say anything and Reid frowned. He was starting to believe that maybe, just maybe, the Winchesters really _were_ insane. It would certainly fit with their previous interviews where they claimed to be killing monsters and demons. Still, Reid couldn't help but study the man in front of him, just to be sure. It was definitely the same man. The same long hair, the same massive height, the same green eyes…

Or, maybe not the same green eyes. Reid remembered very vividly the emptiness of Sam's eyes as he'd attacked him. But the man in front of him had eyes filled with anxiousness, maybe fear and… sadness. He looked exhausted and depressed. And for some reason, he kept glancing to his left and after a moment, Reid was sure he flinched. Barely noticeable, but he caught it.

"What are you looking at?" Reid frowned, watching as Sam's fists tightened and his jaw clenched just a bit. He was viciously shoving one thumb into the palm of his other hand, pressing against an angry red scar there.

Sam's eyes jerked to Reid's face, "Nothing,"

"So that's it then?" Reid asked, "You and your brother are being framed by _something_ and you can't tell us what because we'll think you're crazy?"

Sam smiled, "You already think we're crazy," he said.

"Maybe that's because you are," Reid said gently, watching Sam's eyes dart to that same spot just to the left. Reid followed the gaze and frowned. There was nothing there for Sam to be looking at and yet every time he looked there he looked absolutely terrified.

"Have you ever suffered from hallucinations, Sam?"

"No," Sam's voice was tight as he turned his eyes to Reid again.

"Are you sure?"

Sam didn't answer this time, keeping his jaw clenched tight and pressing harder against the scar on his hand. After a moment, his hunched shoulders relaxed a little and the terror faded away from his eyes, leaving only the sadness behind. Reid frowned and stood, shaking his head. He knew he wasn't going to get anything else out of him now. He left the interview room with more questions than he'd had when he went in.

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

"What did he mean 'they' don't like attention?" Prentiss frowned as Reid told them what Sam Winchester had said in the interview room.

"I don't know," Reid said, "Maybe they're working for someone else?"

"It is possible," Morgan said, "It would explain the change in MO, but if that were true, going on a nation-wide killing spree is probably not the best way to avoid attention."

"Whatever it is," Hotch said, "We'll figure it out. We'll talk to Dean tomorrow, but it's late. We should all get some rest." He turned to Reid and frowned, "And you stay at the hotel tomorrow. I let you talk to Sam, but we can handle the other brother, alright?"

Reid sighed, pressing his lips together, "Alright,"

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

It was late that night and Reid couldn't sleep. His shoulder was throbbing, his entire face hurt and sleep was definitely out of the question. Instead, he sat in a chair by the table in the hotel room, reading by the dim light of the lamp while Hotch slept a few feet away in the second bed. He wished he were rooming with Morgan. He wanted nothing more than to talk to Derek about what was going on, but that would just have to wait, he supposed.

Reid nearly jumped at the sound of the cellphone ringing and watched curiously as Hotch groaned and rolled over, snatching his phone from the table and halfway sitting up. His voice was garbled from sleep as he answered.

"Hotchner,"

He frowned, brows creasing heavily over his eyes, "What? Gunned down? When? You're sure?" He pressed his lips together as he sat the phone back on the night table and sat up, glancing over at Reid, who was watching him curiously.

"The Winchesters are dead,"

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

There were always those cases that they could never really explain entirely, but Reid was sure that this was the most bizarre of them all.

Late that night, after the BAU had gone back to the hotel, the Winchesters had somehow managed to escape and attain weapons. They were caught by the guards in the station and gunned down before they could get outside. Two officers had died in the gun fight, but the Winchesters were also killed.

The young FBI agent whose name Reid realized too late he still didn't know was quick to volunteer for the job of picking up the bodies, but they had already been cremated, it seemed. It was all too weird for there to be any sort of logical explanation, but they were all just glad that the Winchesters' spree of terror had come to an end, however violently it had happened.

Everyone was quiet on the jet back home, none of them quite sure what to say. They didn't know whether to count this as a win or a loss. The Winchesters had been apprehended, but they never found out _why_ they had gone on a killing spree, or even how they'd survived the gas explosion in 2008. Rossi had said that sometimes, there were just some mysteries that they would never be able to solve.

"Don't you feel like we were missing something?" Reid asked, glancing over at Morgan. The older agent shrugged, gripping Reid's free hand tightly, as if afraid to let him go.

"I feel like there was a whole hell of a lot we're missing about this," he said, "This case is definitely gonna haunt me."

Reid nodded, chewing his lower lip thoughtfully. "It's just… there was definitely something more going on and we'll never know what it was."

"Maybe that's a good thing," Morgan said, "We get into the minds of killers all the time, but I'd hate to see what made those two tick."

Reid nodded slowly, but some small part of him wished that the brothers hadn't been killed. After all those promises of truths too insane to believe, he was curious to know exactly what it was that had spurred the Winchesters into becoming killers. They knew too little to really make a proper guess and were left to speculate. He was certain of only one thing: the BAU had never seen a pair of killers like them before, and he doubted they ever would again.

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

Garcia was waiting for them when the jet landed and she wasted absolutely no time rushing up to Reid to check his injuries. Morgan watched in amusement as her eyes scanned Reid's battered face. She pulled him into a hug, mindful of his injured shoulder and squeezed as tight as she dared to.

"Oh, my poor baby! I was so worried whenever Morgan called me! Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, Garcia," Reid assured her, stepping back and glancing toward Morgan for help. Morgan just chuckled and held his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, Pretty Boy, you know I can't get in Garcia's way while she's mothering you,"

He made a face, "Oh, fine, I see how you're going to be,"

Morgan dropped his hands and frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded. Reid just shrugged with his good shoulder and continued to assure Garcia that he was just sore and needed some rest. He would have to be out of the field for about another week, which he hated. He'd only just been allowed to return to the field and now he was out again. But at least this time it wasn't going to be as long as last time.

"Well, at least while you're stuck at the office with me, you can help me do the wedding planning now," Garcia said, smiling at him as she glanced over him one more time to make sure there wasn't an injury she'd missed. Reid groaned inwardly at the idea of being stuck in the tiny little room with Garcia. He was definitely not going to look forward to that.

"You two are seriously slacking off on this," she warned, "It's been a month and you haven't set a date, or decided on the full guest list… You haven't even decided where you're going to have the ceremony. You know, I can only do so much before I need your input."

"We'll get to it, Baby Girl, don't worry. We've got plenty of time and there's no need to rush this."

Garcia sighed, "I know, I know. You two are all about taking things slow, but it's been a month! You should have some progress to show for that!"

"Well, Reid can help you out during our next case," Morgan said, grinning and ruffling Reid hair. Reid shot him a dirty look and swatted at his hand. "In the meantime, it's late and I think we're just gonna go home and crash, alright?"

She looked reluctant to let them leave, but nodded anyway and after a quick hug goodbye, hurried to her car.

"Now," Morgan slid an arm around Spencer's waist and pulled him tight, "You ready to go home?"

Reid nodded, disentangling himself from Morgan's arm, "Of course," he said, "But when we get there, I'm going to sleep."

"Ah, come on now!"

"I'm injured, Derek," Reid pointed out, "And besides, after you just threw me to Garcia like that, I'm not sure I'm ready to forgive you so easily."

Morgan sighed, "Fine, fine. Have it your way." He glanced over at him as they walked toward the car silently. He didn't like seeing the dark bruises on his lover's face, it made that fiery pit of anger swell up inside of him again. He balled his fists tight and silently wished the Winchesters hadn't been killed so that he could have a chance to make them pay for hurting Reid.

"You're sure you're alright, though?" he asked carefully. He didn't want Reid to go on the defensive again after what had happened back at the hospital. Reid hadn't mentioned the incident and no one else brought it up either, but Morgan couldn't deny that it had worried him when Spencer had been so insistent about what had happened.

Reid glanced at him, studying his face for a second, "I'm fine," he said, "You know, I am a grown man, Derek. You don't have to ask me if I'm okay every half hour."

Morgan smiled, "I know," he said, "But I can't help it. I love you too much to not worry."

Reid sighed and leaned in carefully to press his lips to Derek. "I love you too," he said. "So don't worry so much."

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

**A/N: **Aw, a bit of sweetness to end the chapter :D And yes, that is the end of the Winchester brothers. They may be brought up a couple more times, but only in conversation about the case. Their little visit is over. Up next, will be a bit more angst and more sweetness. Also, Reid trapped with Garcia. Fun times!

Please don't forget to review!


	13. Is This All Necessary?

**Title: **Of Love Songs and Old Movies

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **Morgan/Reid

**Warnings: **Slash; mild language; possible mentions of previous drug use.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews guys! You're amazing and I love you :D

And, bonus, you get a fairly quick update and I didn't even have to put off my homework. I just chugged Mountain Dew until I saw color, did nearly a week's worth of homework in an afternoon and then started writing until my brain shut itself down to make sure I didn't die.

I'm just awesome like that, lol. Anywho. Hope you all enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Is This All Necessary?

* * *

Spencer slept fitfully that night. The pain in his shoulder didn't allow him to get comfortable in the bed and his tossing and turning made it difficult for Derek to get to sleep. He finally managed to doze off around midnight, much to Derek's relief. Just as the older man had settled into a deep sleep, however, he was awoke by the renewal of his lover's tossing and turning, tearing the sheets away from him as his face twisted into a grimace.

Recognizing the signs of a nightmare, Derek sat up and reached across to the night table, turning on the lamp and gently shaking Spencer.

"Spencer," he hissed, "Baby, wake up, it's okay. You're here with me, remember? Spencer…"

It took him a minute, but Reid's eyes finally opened, the left eye wide and scared, the right eye a swollen slit. He lay still for a moment, feeling Derek's eyes on him as he tried to catch his breath. His chest heaved painfully as it rose and fell rapidly with each inhale and exhale. Morgan reached over and gently swiped away a few sweaty curls and waited patiently until Spencer pushed himself up, grimacing a bit, and leaned against the headboard.

"Sorry," he said, his voice raspy with sleep and embarrassment.

"Don't apologize," Derek said, "It was a nightmare. Everyone gets 'em." He hesitated for a second and frowned, "You wanna talk about it?"

Reid's eyes darted to Morgan's face and his lips pulled down a little before he shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. Just… Give me a minute, I'll be okay…" He slid out from under the tangled bed sheets and Morgan sighed as he watched him head to the bathroom. He knew better than to follow him. Spencer needed space right now to gather his thoughts, but then he'd be alright and he'd come back to bed whenever he was ready to.

In the bathroom, the bright lights stung Reid's eyes a bit as he leaned over the sink and studied his face. Aside from the bruises, which were already turning a sallow yellowish green color, he looked almost back to normal. He touched his swollen right eye and prodded it a bit, wincing before turning on the sink and splashing cold water over his face. His shoulder was still aching a bit, but he was scared to take anything stronger than ibuprofen after what had happened recently.

He stayed in the bathroom for a few minutes, thinking over the nightmare. It had been brief, thanks to Morgan's quick intervention, but his heart was still thudding heavily against his ribcage and when he shut his eyes he still saw it. A pain of soulless green eyes, completely detatched and void of humanity. He had been drowning in some thick, black fluid, reaching out for help, trying to scream and no one heard him and then those eyes just appeared… Then Morgan had woken him up.

He shuddered and fought not to think about those eyes, instead reciting the periodic table in his mind until he had put it from his mind. By the time he slid back into the bed with Derek, the other man was snoring softly and he smiled to himself, still somewhat amazed that after everything, they were still together and he was still able to share the bed with him. He settled against the pillows and drifted off to sleep; the pain still made him uncomfortable, but fortunately, he had no more nightmares.

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

Reid was up before Morgan the next morning. By the time Morgan stumbled, bleary-eyed, into the kitchen, he was pouring himself coffee. Morgan smiled at him and shook his head.

"What, no breakfast?"

"We're already late," Spencer said, "I made coffee." He gestured to the pot and Derek just shook his head at him.

"I would've done that," he glanced at the arm that was still in a sling. Reid had tried to convince him to let him take it off – "It's just a shoulder wound, I don't really need this!" – but Derek was not going to even give a chance, the Doctor had recommended he keep the sling on for a couple of days and that's exactly what he was going to do.

"I know," Reid said, "But I didn't want to wake you up. I already kept you up most of the night, so I figured you could use all the sleep you could get."

"Yeah," Morgan frowned, "So… You got back to sleep okay last night then?"

Reid took a long sip of coffee and turned away, nodding, "Of course. I told you, Derek, I'm fine. You don't need to hover over me every time I have a nightmare or get hurt on a case."

Morgan sighed, but didn't say anything else. He knew if he pushed him too hard, Spencer would just stop talking to him altogether and he certainly didn't want that. He was handling things well, all things considered, and really, he had no reason to worry like he did. He just couldn't help it; whenever it came to Reid, he would always worry too much, no matter what happened.

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

The hope that the team wouldn't have another case anytime soon was short lived whenever they were called to Florida two days later on a serial killer case. Reid had tried to argue that he was fine to go with them and said he would just stay at the station, but Morgan won that argument, saying they couldn't disobey the doctor's orders.

Garcia was happy enough to share her office with him, of course, and Reid's eyes widened when he entered the darkened room and saw a large, white bag burgeoning with all of her wedding planning things. From fabric swaths, to a thick folder packed with possible ceremony locations.

"Ah, there you, my adorable little genius!" Garcia smiled bright and spun around in her chair as Spencer eased into the spare office chair. She snatched the bag from where it rested near her feet and hefted it into Reid's lap.

Grunting, Reid felt a little more horrified at the weight of the bag and glanced warily down into it, flicking through the thick folders and magazine dubiously.

"Is this all necessary?" he asked.

"Absolutely!" Garcia insisted, "You just busy your brilliant mind with everything in that bag until the team needs us, alright?"

Reid picked through it uncertainly and probably would've complained again if Garcia hadn't immediately popped open a round tin of cookies. He smiled and she winked at him, "Don't say I never gave you anything," she teased, spinning toward the keyboards after snatching a cookie for herself.

Any free moment they had was taken up with wedding talk. It was to the point that Reid was sure when he closed his eyes he was going to see wedding cakes and flying doves (Garcia still insisted that the doves would be a wonderful addition to the ceremony, no matter how many times Reid and Morgan shot the idea down). He supposed the wedding stuff was a good distraction from the previous case, and Garcia always managed to make him smile, even when she was tending toward the obsessive about the wedding.

"Now _this,_" she pointed emphatically at a picture of some smiling couple getting married at a local park, "Is a beautiful spot. I mean, their whole balloon archway is a little prom-y, but the trees and the flowers and everything in the park…"

Reid nodded slowly, glancing up at her shining eyes. He wondered if she would be this enthusiastic if _she_ were the one getting married. Somehow, he doubted it. Still, he played along.

"And, really, aren't outdoor weddings just so romantic and sweet?" she asked, "Of course, it's totally up to you, but I just don't see you and Morgan as the type to get married in a church…"

"No," he agreed, "We're definitely not getting married in a church." There had been little discussion of it anyway, but considering Morgan's shaky spiritual beliefs and Reid's lack of belief (not to mention the difficulty they would have finding a church that would allow them to hold the ceremony) it was pretty quickly thrown out of consideration.

"Right, so, did you two talk about doing the ceremony outdoors?" she asked.

Reid smiled a little, looking up from the picture, "Not really," he admitted, "Derek and I haven't had much time to discuss anything, Garcia. We'll talk about it when he gets back, okay?"

She frowned, "You'd better," she said, "This is going to take more than wishful thinking, Reid, you two actually have to plan this wedding for it to happen, you know."

He laughed, "I thought you were doing all the planning for us,"

"Oh, now the genius doctor is making jokes?" Garcia grinned mischievously at him, "Well, just for that, Junior G-Man, you can start narrowing down the invitations for me!"

She pulled a thick notebook out of the bag and slapped it into his hands, spinning around and beginning to type furiously on her keyboards.

Reid cautiously opened the notebook and stared in amazement at the long list of handwritten names. Apparently, Garcia had just been adding names to the list for the past month, every time she thought of someone who could possibly be invited. There were the obvious names, like Morgan's family, Reid's mom, the team… He balked when, near the end of the first page he saw the name Erin Strauss. What was Garcia thinking?

He shook his head and reached for a pen, beginning to scratch out names, starting rather furiously with Strauss. His eyes traveled back over to Garcia's heavy bag. This was going to be a long case…

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

**A/N: **And voila! More wonderful fluff, a teeny bit of angst and a little bit of Morgan/Reid-ness. I'm thinking next chapter will have more Morgan/Reid sweetness :D Let's see if I can keep up this updating surge, hmm?

Please don't forget to review!


	14. Absolutely Everything

**Title: **Of Love Songs and Old Movies

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **Morgan/Reid

**Warnings: **Slash; mild language; possible mentions of previous drug use.

**A/N:** It's official: you guys are amazing and I am studiously not working on "Armageddon" because for some reason my muse has suffered a massive personality shift and wants to write sweet, adorableness instead of awful, painful angst…

Now, without further ado, I give you the next chapter! Get ready for some Morgan/Reid sweetness and maybe just teeny bit of angst, but not too much.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Absolutely Everything

* * *

"So how'd it go with Garcia?" Morgan teased him from across the restaurant table. Reid narrowed his eyes at him from over the menu he was holding in his hands. Morgan and the others had gotten back from the case that afternoon and Morgan looked exhausted, but he insisted that they spend the night together, alone.

Morgan chuckled, "Sorry," he said, though he sounded anything but sorry. "That bad huh?"

Reid sighed, "No, it wasn't… awful. It's just that all of this wedding stuff can be a little bit overwhelming. Especially whenever I have to deal with all of it by myself…" he trailed off for a moment and then he smiled brightly, "Which is why Garcia is coming by this weekend so that both of us can help her with the planning."

Derek groaned a little, but he knew it was unavoidable. Besides, he didn't really mind allowing Garcia to do most of the planning, just so long as she listened whenever the told her no, and so far she had been fairly good about dropping things whenever they told her that it wasn't going to happen and letting her take a lot of the planning load made things infinitely less stressful for the two of them.

"Just Garcia, or are Prentiss and JJ gonna be there too?"

"She didn't say," Reid said, "But she probably asked Prentiss and JJ to come by too."

"Great," Morgan made an annoyed sound, but grinned brightly anyway and Reid rolled his eyes. "Guess we'll just have to make sure that we get as much time together as we can before the girls come over and start turning the house into an episode of one those wedding planning shows they all love so much."

Reid smiled and shook his head, "Well, we have the rest of tonight…" he said, "And my shoulder is feeling better." He rotated his shoulder to demonstrate. The stitches had come out the previous day and though it was a little sore still, it was nothing compared to what it had been in the beginning. His face also looked much better, the dark angry color of the bruises fading to a light red and yellow. His eye wasn't swollen nearly shut anymore.

Morgan grinned brightly, "Are you sure you're up for anything… strenuous?"

"We can at least try," Reid said.

"I guess we'd better hurry up and eat then…"

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

It was late when they got home, the entire house dark and quiet. Morgan smiled a bit, remembering his mom and sisters being here and how bright and alive the place had been. He kicked off his shoes and gave Reid an amused smile when the younger man settled down on the couch and patted the cushion next to him. Morgan never ceased to be amazed at how the skinny man could manage to fold himself up so tightly, but it made him look like a child whenever he curled his knees up to his chest and smiled at him.

He flopped down next to him and Reid immediately leaned against him, sighing contentedly.

"What's on TV tonight?" Morgan wrapped and arm around Reid's shoulders, pulling him closer to him.

"I'm not watching Family Guy," Reid said, his voice stern. Morgan chuckled and shook his head, flipping through the channels, looking for something to watch. There wasn't much on, certainly nothing that they both agreed on watching. Reid pouted whenever Morgan skipped over some Sci-Fi show and tried to snatch the remote whenever Morgan suggested that they watch _The Godfather_ again.

Finally, they settled on _Casablanca_, which was playing on one of old movie channels. Morgan had expected a protest from Reid, but he just pushed himself closer to him, the heat from his body radiating out.

It was nearly halfway through the movie and Morgan was tired. He didn't pay much attention, instead turning to look at Reid every few minutes, smiling down at the younger man and wanting to never, ever let him go.

The low murmur of the TV and their breathing was the only sound and Morgan found his thoughts wandering, more than they usually did, anyway. He sighed heavily and Reid frowned, reaching up and muting the TV before turning to look up at his lover curiously.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Morgan shrugged, "Not wrong," he said, "I was just thinking… I mean, it's been a while since we talked about… moving things forward, you know?"

Spencer raised a brow, "We're getting married," he pointed out, "How much farther forward are you thinking of going?"

"You remember what we talked about," Morgan hesitated, "When Prentiss' niece was here… About us maybe having kids someday?"

Spencer sat up straight, "You wanna talk about that now?" he asked, surprised. Derek wasn't usually the one to bring these things up. In fact, it was practically impossible to get him to talk about moving things forward in any sort of direction. Morgan was always hesitant to discuss any sort of commitment and kids was something so major… They'd only ever discussed it briefly, but Reid knew that Derek had wanted to be a father.

"We don't have to talk about it now," Morgan said, "I was just thinking about it, all that's going on. Us getting married, living together… We did say we were going to talk about it again."

Reid nodded, "So?" he asked, waiting.

Morgan pursed his lips together thoughtfully, before his eyes flickered back to the television and he shrugged, "Nothing," he said, "We'll talk about it later. Let's just watch the movie…" he unmuted it and leaned back and Reid frowned at him.

"Come on, Derek, we ca talk now if you want to,"

"No, Spencer, it's fine," he insisted, "We'll talk about it later. When we're not so tired, okay?"

Sighing, the younger man leaned back against him, nestling his head into Morgan's shoulder, "Fine," he said, "Turn it up…"

Morgan smiled brightly, but his eyes still wandered over to his lover every now and then and his thoughts were still spinning around and around with ideas and thoughts that he wasn't really quite sure how to voice, even to Reid.

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

"You know what I love about you?" Derek murmured into Reid's mouth later that night. He was mindful of Reid's shoulder, holding him carefully around the waist. Reid pulled back a little bit, raising a brow at him.

"What?" he asked curiously.

Morgan grinned a wicked grin, capturing Reid's lips again in a long and passionate kiss. Slowly, he pulled back and ran one hand through Reid's tangled hair. "Absolutely everything,"

Reid laughed and pushed himself up a bit from where he was sitting, straddling Derek's naked hips. His long fingers trailed over Derek's bare chest, causing him to squirm and try to grab his hands before they suddenly dipped below his waistline and he groaned loudly.

"You know what I love about you?" Spencer asked, a mischievous light in his eyes. Derek loved whenever he got that look on his face. It send his heart racing and sent shivers of anticipation down his spine. Reid didn't wait for an answer, bending down and pressing his lips to Derek's jaw, trailing kissing down his neck and chest, sliding further down the bed as he went.

"What?" Derek's reply was a strangled moan as Reid's tongue suddenly dipped down to where his fingers had been and his hips bucked forward slightly.

Reid grinned wickedly, his tongue flicking in and out, eyes flashing.

"This," he whispered. And moments later, the bedroom was filled with loud moans of delight as nearly everything Morgan had been thinking suddenly slipped right out of his head.

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

**A/N: **Oh, but how I wish that last scene were longer :D

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please let me know what you thought!


	15. I Might Have a Few Things in Mind

**Title: **Of Love Songs and Old Movies

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **Morgan/Reid

**Warnings: **Slash; mild language; possible mentions of previous drug use.

**A/N: **You guys are still amazing and I love you :D Thanks so much for all the reviews (I think the general consensus was that it was unfair to end the chapter that way…) you rock!

Now, onwards to more Morgan/Reid stuff! Yay!

Don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: I Might Have a Few Things In Mind

* * *

"Are you sure these are all the people you're going to invite?" Garcia pursed her lips, sitting on the couch with papers and magazines splayed in disarray around her. She was frowning over her thick notebook.

Morgan snatched the notebook from her and glanced down at it, "Yes," he said, "My family, Reid's mom, you guys and your families. That's all we need."

"But what about –" Garcia's question was cut off when the doorbell rang and Morgan shot her a warning look as he got up to answer it.

"Now, come on, Baby Girl, we already told you that this was going to be a _small _ceremony, remember?"

She huffed and put the proposed guest list to the side, crossing her arms while JJ, sitting next to her, reached over and grabbed the folder where she'd stuffed all the places she thought would be good for the ceremony. They were all outdoor locations since Morgan and Reid had finally decided that an outdoor wedding would the best and though – much to Garcia's annoyance – they hadn't yet set a definite date, they were planning for the ceremony to be in the Spring, which gave them several more months of planning.

"Sorry I'm late," Prentiss came into the living room with Morgan trailing behind her. She tossed her jacket onto the back of the couch and plopped down next to JJ, her dark eyes scanning the scattered papers and photos.

"What have you guys got finished?" she asked, running her fingers over the folders, "Anything?"

"They finally got a guest list together…" JJ nodded toward the notebook and Prentiss snatched it up, reading over it.

"What about Gideon?" she asked, looking up and meeting Reid's eyes.

Reid frowned and shrugged, "I haven't heard from him since…" he trailed off and Prentiss pursed her lips, nodding.

"Right… Well, you've got Hotch, Jack, Jessica, JJ, Will, Henry, Me, Garcia, which means Kevin, Diana, Fran and Desiree and Sara and TJ…" she scrunched her brows together, "What about Bailey?"

"Who's Bailey?" JJ frowned, glancing over at the dark haired agent.

"My niece," Prentiss said, "Derek and Reid babysat her a few months ago…"

"Would she even want to come?" Reid asked.

"Of course she would!" Prentiss said, "She was excited when I told her you two were finally getting married."

Morgan rolled his eyes at Prentiss' "finally" comment, but nodded, "Alright, then, if she wants to come, she can. Her parents can too, if they don't want her to be here alone," he added the last part as an afterthought, remembering that Bailey wasn't eighteen yet.

Prentiss shook her head, "Trust me, they won't mind and if I know them, they'll be busy with something else anyway."

Reid felt a bit sad at that, remembering how the teenager had spoken about her parents whenever she'd been there before. He knew his childhood hadn't been perfect, but at least he'd known that his mother loved him.

"So, what are we doing now?" Prentiss abruptly changed the subject after scribbling Bailey's name down and sitting the notebook back down onto the table.

"Ceremony Location," Garcia said, "Which these two are stubbornly being indecisive about…" she sent Morgan and Reid a glare and Morgan returned her glare with one of his own while Reid sighed and looked down a bit guiltily.

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

Reid was glad to finally wave goodbye to the girls later that evening; it was after seven and they'd spent the entire day going over wedding plans. He was glad Garcia had already gathered so much information, because he was horrified to think of what the day would've been like without her help. He trudged back into the living room where Derek was cleaning up the scattered containers of the Chinese food that they'd eaten earlier. Without a word, he began to help him, stifling a yawn.

They'd left the invitations to Garcia, who begged to be able to design them herself, and were going to make a call to the park where they'd decided they would like to hold the ceremony the next morning. After hours of arguing about it, and persistent nudging from Garcia, they settled on a date – April 20 – with gave them plenty of time to plan. Of course, given their schedules, that didn't really say much.

They still hadn't decided about the reception – but Garcia had plenty of options she wanted them to try – and catering. They – reluctantly – promised to give Garcia free reign in decorating the ceremony and reception, making sure to give her some parameters (like, no fireworks and no doves). Derek could only hope that they wouldn't come to regret that decision.

Morgan chuckled as Reid collapsed down onto the couch and leaned his head against the back, eyes closed. He sat next to him and tugged his lover down so that his head was in his lap.

Reid smiled, but didn't open his eyes as Derek began run his fingers through the younger man's hair.

"Comfortable?" Derek asked, grinning tiredly down at him.

"Mhm," Reid mumbled, but still kept his eyes closed. "I think I might just go to sleep right here and never wake up."

"If you never wake up… We won't be able to get married."

Reid sighed and finally opened his eyes, "I don't know how she does it," he said, looking up into Derek's eyes.

"I'm not even sure she knows how she does it," Morgan said, fingers still absently playing with Reid's hair. "But thank God for her."

Reid grinned brightly, "I think she's having more fun than we are," he said.

"Well, we're gonna have to fix that," Derek bent down, gently lifting Reid's head up to meet him, and pressed his lips to Reid's.

Reid sighed as Derek pulled away, the annoying peeling of the phone breaking up the moment.

"Damn it," Morgan muttered and Reid sat up to allow him to get up and grab the phone from where it sat across from them in the chair Morgan had been sitting in earlier. He glanced down at the caller ID and frowned, recognizing his mother's number and smiling a little.

"Hey, Momma," he said, sitting back down on the couch and grinning whenever Reid scooted closer to him, wrapping his arms around Derek's waist.

_"Hey, Baby,"_ Fran said, _"Just calling to see how everything's going?"_

"Everything's going fine, Momma," he said, "Garcia's doing most of the wedding planning for us…"

Fran laughed, _"You two are lucky you've got her."_

"I don't know if 'lucky' is the right word," Derek said, "If she throws out one more insane idea, I might scream."

_"Oh, but she means well,_" Fran said, _"Have you set a date yet?"_

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

Spencer woke up tangled in the bed sheets the next morning. Yawning, he struggled for a moment to disentangle himself and scrubbed the sleep from his eyes. He didn't bother putting on a shirt and made his way downstairs where he could hear Derek in the kitchen.

The older man hadn't heard him come in and had his back to him, standing over the stove. He was humming some tune to himself lightly. He smiled and walked up behind him and slid his arms around his waist, peering at the pancakes that Derek was making.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Derek teased, turning his head to kiss him lightly on the cheek. Reid smiled and moved away to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Morning," he yawned again and sighed deeply as he breathed in the familiar, wonderful smell of caffeine. Morgan chuckled at the sound and shook his head.

"You know, it's a real blow to a guy's ego when his boyfriend sounds happier drinking coffee than he does having an orgasm."

Reid smirked and rolled his eyes, "What's on our agenda for today?" he asked.

"Well…" Derek tapped his chin thoughtfully, "We took care of the planning yesterday," he said, "We can call the park in a couple of hours. We don't have to work… So… we pretty much have today all to ourselves."

Reid grinned coyly and his eyes sparkled. "Really? The whole day?"

Morgan grinned, "Yep," he said, "I'm thinking we can find a few things to do…"

"I'll bet you can," Reid murmured into his coffee. He smiled when he looked up and Derek was putting the last of the pancakes onto a plate for them to eat.

"You got anything in mind then?" Derek asked.

"I might have a few things in mind…"

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

**A/N:** :D Woohoo, another new chapter finished. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please don't forget to review!


	16. It Reminds Me of Twilight

**Title: **Of Love Songs and Old Movies

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **Morgan/Reid

**Warnings: **Slash; mild language; possible mentions of previous drug use.

**A/N: **So I suppose my faster updates came to end *sighs* In my defense, it was because I'd been neglecting my other story and it was in dire need of updating…

Anyways, thank you to everyone for the reviews! You're all amazing.

Hope you enjoy the chapter. Don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: It Reminds Me of Twilight

* * *

Derek mumbled to himself as he woke up in the morning to find a thin, pale arm wrapped tightly around his middle. He smiled faintly and pulled the young man closer to him, burying his face into Spencer's soft brown curls.

"Morning," Spencer mumbled into the pillow, keeping his eyes closed as he shifted to squeeze as closely as possible to the other man.

Seconds later, the alarm started blaring and Morgan groaned, rolling over and dislodging the warm body wrapped up against him. He flung his arm out and nearly knocked the clock off of the night table. "Come on," Morgan swiped a hand over his face and scrubbed at his eyes. "Got to go to work, Spencer."

"I don't wanna," Spencer muttered, his voice muffled by the pillow he was currently pressing his face against.

Morgan smiled and lifted himself up onto his elbow, shaking Spencer by the shoulder.

"Come on, Pretty Boy," he said, fighting back a yawn, "We're gonna be late. Up and at 'em."

Spencer rolled over onto his side, lifting the pillow and shoving it over his head tightly. "Not going,"

"Why not?" Morgan smirked down at him, lifting one hand and trailing his fingers down the naked shoulder.

"'Cause I'm sleepy,"

"That's not a good excuse," Morgan said, fingers dipping down below the tangled sheets and starting to slowly pull them down. "You've got to get up."

"It's your fault," he retorted. "Didn't let me sleep last night…"

Morgan rolled his eyes, "Spencer," he said, "I'm gonna count to three."

"Not going,"

"One,"

"Shut up,"

"Two,"

"…Derek…"

"Three…"

Morgan waited for a second and when Reid made absolutely no move to get up, he sighed and shook his head, ripping the sheets back and wrestling the pillow off of his head. Reid flailed around for a moment, trying to snatch the pillow from his lover and eventually, sitting up with an annoyed frown on his face. Morgan laughed, eyes going to Spencer's tangled mass of hair. It stuck up around over the place, making him look like a young child who hadn't learned how to use a comb yet.

"Fine," he grumbled, turning and swinging his legs over the side of bed. "I'm awake. Happy?"

Morgan chuckled, leaning over and pressing a kiss to the young man's shoulder. "Come on, Pretty Boy," he said, "We've got to get ready…"

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

"How's our favorite couple doing this morning?" Prentiss asked, smirking a bit as Morgan and Reid arrived – late. "You look exhausted, Reid."

The young agent scowled at her, taking a long drink from the coffee in his hand. "I am," he said, sending Derek a glare before settling into his seat in the Round Table Room. Prentiss smirked and shook her head as Derek sat next to him.

"Are we all done?" Hotch asked, raising a brow and turning toward the three of them. Prentiss looked down, pressing her lips together, but Morgan just grinned brightly, taking Reid's hand underneath the table. Reid tugged at his hand, sending Derek an annoyed smirk, but after a moment, he returned the older man's smile and wrapped his fingers around his.

JJ watched them with a knowing smile on her face before turning toward the plasma screen and beginning to brief them on the case.

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

They were only away for a week, thankfully, but the week was long enough for Garcia to once again work herself into an anxious frenzy about the wedding plans. No matter how many times Morgan and Reid assured her that everything was fine and going as it should be, she still called and texted every couple of hours, double checking that they'd made their calls, that they'd made appointments with caterers and letting them know that she was working on the decorations for the ceremony.

"She's going to give herself an ulcer," JJ said, shaking her head.

"I don't know how you two can trust her to do most of the planning anyway," Rossi said. He looked pointedly at Morgan's cell phone as it began buzzing with another text from the technical analyst.

"She can be a little… overwhelming," Morgan agreed, replying quickly to the text.

"But she's got a lot done for us," Reid added, "She's working herself ragged making sure that everything is absolutely perfect."

"Oh!" Prentiss suddenly sat forward, "That reminds me. I talked to Bailey, and she's excited. I'm flying up to see her this weekend and she wants me to help her find something to wear."

Morgan snorted, "You have fun with that," he said, "Our last shopping trip was murder."

"It wasn't _that_ bad," Reid said, "I mean… it was a little tedious going from shop to shop, watching her try on all those dresses and then the shoes…" he cringed a little, remembering the hours that they had spent following Bailey around in the mall that day. It hadn't been the worst day ever, of course, but there were many things he'd rather do than go shopping with a teenage girl.

"You're going shopping? In New York?" JJ's eyes sparkled, "Can I come?"

Prentiss grinned, "Of course. Bailey's been dying to meet everyone else. I thought about inviting Garcia, making her take some time away from planning and everything."

Morgan shook his head, "Women. Mention clothes and their tiny little brains just completely forget whatever else was going on."

Prentiss smirked and kicked him in the shin, "Shut up," she snapped, "We also get excited about jewelry and bad romantic comedies."

"Don't forget chocolate," JJ grinned and Morgan rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of movies," Prentiss said, "We haven't had a movie night in a while…"

Morgan grinned, "The usual horror movie or were you too distracted by bad romance?"

"I don't listen to Lady Gaga," Prentiss made a face at him, "You'd have to ask Garcia."

"Could you possibly be more childish?"

"Yes," Prentiss nodded. "So are you two up for a movie night sometime or are you gonna be too busy being disgustingly in love?"

"Disgustingly?" Reid raised a brow.

"She does have a point," JJ said, "The only thing that makes you two tolerable is the bureau's rules. You're so… in love. It reminds me of _Twilight._"

Reid frowned, "I thought you said that book was about vampires?"

"Teenage vampires," JJ said, "And a girl who falls in love with one of them."

"…That makes no sense,"

Morgan laughed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "Not to you or me, but for some reason about 90% of the teenage girl population are in love with it."

"Guys," Prentiss sighed, "Of topic. Movie night. Yes or no?"

"Yeah, I think we could use some time with the team. What do you think, Spencer?"

"As long as there isn't a repeat of what happened last time…" he said hesitantly, eyeing JJ.

"Oh, come on, Spence, you've got to let that go. It was an accident,"

"I don't see how you could accidentally dump an entire coke into my lap,"

She rolled her eyes, "Fine," she said, "I've only apologized a hundred and fifty times. I won't sit next to you this time, okay?"

Prentiss grinned, "Alright. That makes four. What about you guys?" She turned to Hotch and Rossi, "Movie night?"

"I think I'll pass," Rossi shook his head, "Going to the movies with you people is always an adventure in insanity."

"I'm not sure," Hotch said, "I'll let you know."

"You two are no fun," Prentiss shook her head, frowning.

"No, they're smarter than we are," Morgan said, "They know what happens when you, JJ and Garcia are together in the same confined space."

Prentiss grinned brightly, "Well, that's not our fault. If you were more fun, we wouldn't have to make our own entertainment."

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

**A/N: **Meh. Don't know how I feel about this chapter. However, I do know that I enjoyed writing it, just not sure if I like the outcome. It's fun making JJ and Prentiss act like immature children to annoy Morgan :D

Hope you enjoyed! Please don't forget to review!


	17. Forgive Me

**Title: **Of Love Songs and Old Movies

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **Morgan/Reid

**Warnings: **Slash; mild language; possible mentions of previous drug use.

**A/N: **First, thanks for the wonderful reviews! You guys are awesome and I love you. Second, sorry this took a bit. Between school and life, I haven't had a ton of writing time. *sigh*

Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter! Please don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Forgive Me

* * *

"Okay, admit it," Prentiss said, grinning brightly as the group left the movie theater. She and JJ still held drinks in their hands and Garcia was carrying a half-eaten bucket of popcorn in her arms. Morgan and Reid were walking close together, their arms around each other's waists.

"You thought he was really dead there for a second,"

"No I didn't!" Reid protested, "No one would really kill Batman!"

"I saw your face," JJ said, shaking her head, "You thought he was dead."

Reid frowned, "Why were you watching my face and not the movie?" he asked.

"He's got you there, Jayje," Garcia said, "Besides, Reid's right. I knew he wasn't dead. Batman is immortal."

"He's a man," Morgan pointed out, "He can die just like anyone else."

"But he's _Batman_," Garcia said, "He's the thing that scares the criminals of Gotham City! He can't _die._ That's totally and completely unthinkable."

"Exactly, thank you!" Reid gestured emphatically toward the technical analyst, a bright smile on his face as they all headed toward their separate cars. It had been nice to be able to spend some downtime with the team. Or, well, the girls anyway. It seemed like it had been ages since the last time, though it hadn't been more than a few months. He had missed it, though. Aside from his mother, they were his only family and he never had as much fun with anyone else.

"And even if _Bruce_ had really died, Batman would've still lived on," Reid continued, "He created Batman to be a symbol, something that was _more_ than just a man. And even though Gotham thinks Bruce Wayne is dead, Robin picked up the mantel and carried on where he left off."

Garcia grinned brightly at him, "Best movie ever," she said.

"I dunno," Prentiss shook her head, "It was good, but I think _The Dark Knight_ was better."

"Well, of course!" JJ nodded, "Nothing beats _The Dark Knight_,"

"Nah," Morgan shook his head, "Batman is awesome, but you can't even compare it to _The Godfather_,"

Reid groaned, "Again with the mobster movie," he muttered.

"It's a classic!"

"Of course it is,"

Morgan rolled his eyes, "One day," he said, "I'm going to figure out how to fix your tastes in movies, Spencer."

The younger man snorted, "There is nothing wrong with my tastes in movies…"

The argument continued all the way to the SUV and then all the way home, Spencer adamantly maintaining that he had never cared for _The Godfather_ and he had never made it all the way through the third movie and Derek refusing to listen to a word Spencer said and telling him he was utterly inhuman for saying such things. They were still debating as they ascended the stairs, though Spencer's eyelids were drooping and Derek was fighting back a yawn.

"All I'm saying is, _The Godfather_ is the standard that all great movies should be compared," Derek said, turning to face the young man as he pushed open the bedroom door. "It's the epitome of perfect filmmaking."

Reid opened his mouth to argue, but the words left him as a yawn escaped his throat and his cell phone began buzzing in his pockets. He blinked and scrubbed at his eyes, pulling the phone from his pocket while Derek watched curiously.

"Who's calling us this late?"

Reid's face went ridged as he stared down at the phone, his voice faint as he took in the name flashing on the screen and answered,

"…Gideon…"

Reid stared down at the phone, letting it continue ringing for a moment before finally taking a deep breath and pressing the button. He could feel Derek's eyes on him, watching his lover as he turned his back to him and moved down the hall a bit. Derek recognized the tensed shoulders and took half a step forward before forcing himself to stay where he was. Spencer clearly didn't want to have this conversation in front of him.

Still, he didn't go into the bedroom, instead staying in the hall and remaining vigilant in case there was anything Spencer needed. He could only hear part of what Spencer was saying, his voice a low, unfriendly whisper as he spoke to his former mentor. A part of Derek wanted to snatch the phone from Reid's hands and tell Gideon that if he hadn't bothered to call in nearly four months, there was no reason to drag out the issue a second time.

Spencer turned his head toward Derek for a moment and seeing him standing there, he quickly made his way toward the stairs, still whispering angrily into the phone. Derek sighed heavily and shook his head. He didn't follow after the younger man, even though he wanted to. Instead, he entered the bedroom and sat on the bed, frowning and wondering what the hell Gideon wanted at this time of night.

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

Spencer Reid had learned at a very early age that the people you look up and respect are fully capable of letting you down in ways no one else is. His father alone was proof enough of that. He hadn't expected to have to re-learn that lesson again as an adult, but Gideon's betrayal still hurt him even all these years later. He'd figured Gideon couldn't hurt him more than he already had, but the second he heard his voice on the phone something inside of the young man snapped.

Gideon was drunk.

Never, in all the years that Spencer had known him, had he known Gideon to get drunk. He'd never even seen him drink more than a single drink, ever. But he recognized the slurred, garbled pattern to the old man's speech and it sent a pang of resentment and anger to Reid's heart like he hadn't felt in a very long time.

He'd demanded to know why Gideon was drinking, but Gideon insisted that he wasn't drunk and finally, Reid had moved downstairs to get away from Derek and continued interrogating Gideon.

"Why are you calling me?" his voice was stiff and void of every emotion except that anger that was still building inside of him.

_"Spencer…"_ Gideon spoke his name in a slurred, mumbled sort of way, _"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"_

Spencer's jaw tightened and he frowned, "For what?"

_"Everything, Spencer… Just… just everything…"_ there was a long, drawn out pause before Gideon, breathing heavily, continued, _"Will you forgive me?"_

Reid pressed his lips together and shook his head, "Forgive you? For what, exactly? Abandoning me? Ignoring me when I needed you the most? Making me relive one of the worst moments of my entire life? Or for doing it all again, just when I thought we were starting to move on?"

Gideon didn't respond and Spencer finally got fed up and yanked the phone away, turning it off and tossing it onto the couch. If the team needed him, they could call Derek's phone. He was still fuming when he went upstairs, but forced himself to shrug whenever Derek asked him what Gideon had wanted.

"Nothing," he said, though his voice was still stiff and he knew Derek wasn't convinced in the least. "He just wanted to congratulate us, that's all."

Derek sighed heavily, but didn't press the issue further. They were both tired and they could talk in the morning. As they stripped down and climbed into bed together, he felt Spencer's arms wrap tightly around his middle and couldn't be sure, but he was almost certain that the young man was trembling with rage.

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

**A/N: **Bet you guys thought I'd forgotten Gideon. Well I haven't. So ha. You'll find out more about what's going and what promoted that call next!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!


	18. About Last Night

**Title: **Of Love Songs and Old Movies

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **Morgan/Reid

**Warnings: **Slash; mild language; possible mentions of previous drug use.

**A/N: **Heh, so I maybe left you guys on a bit of a confusing note. Don't worry, you'll find out more this chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: About Last Night…

* * *

"Whatever you think is best, Baby Girl," Morgan said, holding the cell phone against his ear with his shoulder while attempting to flip the pancakes in the pan on the stove. Garcia continued to chatter away in his ear – today's most important topic of discussion was the catering for the reception. They'd already booked a place for the ceremony – the park in DC that Garcia had insisted was perfect – and Rossi had graciously said that they could use his mansion for the reception afterwards since the wedding was going to be so small.

_"Derek this is important! What your guests eat at your wedding can –"_

"Okay, okay!" Morgan cut her off, sighed, "Text me the numbers and Spencer and I will make appointments and decide, alright?"

Garcia sighed, _"Yes! Thank you. Now all I have to worry about is getting the decorations… I'll talk to Rossi about how we can set the reception up."_

Morgan chuckled brightly and hung up, sitting the phone to the side of the counter. He heard Spencer entering the kitchen a few moments later, immediately going to the coffee pot. He didn't turn around as he heard the familiar clinks of Spencer adding sugar to his cup and the spoon bumping against his cup. He waited until he heard Spencer's typical relieved sigh after he took his first drink before speaking.

"So… Are we going to talk about what Gideon really wanted last night, or am I supposed to pretend it never happened?"

He finally turned and saw Spencer frowning at him, his hair still mussed up, wearing pajama pants that were just a bit too big for him and a thin grey t-shirt. He stared at Derek for a long moment before sitting the coffee cup down and closing his eyes.

"He was drunk," he started, "He said he wanted me to forgive him…"

Morgan blinked, "Drunk? Gideon? Are you sure?"

"I've heard my father slurring drunkenly enough times to recognize the sound," Reid said, his voice flat. "He was drunk."

Brows furrowing over his eyes, Morgan frowned, "What would make him start drinking?"

Reid shrugged, looking utterly uninterested, "Does it matter?" he asked, "The point is, he was and for some reason decided to call me. Maybe he was feeling guilty seeing as he hasn't called or visited since I got out of rehab…"

Morgan sighed, nodding slowly. "Maybe," he said, "Are you going to call him back? Try and find out what was going on?"

"No," Derek really hated how cold his lover's voice sounded at the moment, but he couldn't blame him. It wasn't like Gideon had tried very hard to earn forgiveness and what he'd done to Reid… sometimes it still made his blood boil to think about it.

He decided not to press the issue any farther, instead motioning to the pancakes, "Well, hurry up and eat. We've got to talk about caterers and make some appointments before Garcia explodes…"

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

Sunday afternoons were usually much more lazy for Derek and Spencer, but they'd been making calls to set up appointments with caterers all morning and Garcia had called three more times with more questions – about color schemes, seating arrangements and such – and Spencer was ready to toss his cell phone into a locked drawer and leave it there for the rest of the day.

He leaned back against Derek's chest after Garcia's third call of the afternoon, shaking his head.

"I thought we had a rule about not doing anything on Sundays unless we got called in for a case?" he mumbled.

Derek laughed, "Guess Garcia doesn't care about that," he said.

Spencer's phone started ringing again, a loud and annoying trill, and he grimaced. "Why do weddings have to be so much work?"

Derek grinned, "Just to make you miserable, apparently,"

Sighing, the younger man fumbled around to the cell phone and didn't even bother looking at the caller ID as he pushed it up against his ear.

"What is it this time, Garcia?"

_"Garcia? Spencer… this is Gideon…"_

Spencer sat up abruptly, a frown suddenly marring his face. Gideon's voice wasn't slurred with alcohol this time, but it was heavy and miserable; for a brief moment Spencer imagined his former boss and mentor with a terrible hangover and had to admit, vindictive as it sounded, the image made him smile a bit. He quickly shoved the image away, however, as Gideon continued talking.

_"About last night… Spencer… I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just… wasn't thinking."_

"Not surprising," Spencer said, "You were drunk,"

Morgan sat up, tilting his head and frowning. Spencer pressed his lips together tightly and then shrugged at him, mouthing Gideon's name. Morgan sighed and nodded, shifting so that he could watch Spencer's face. At least this time Spencer didn't walk away.

_"…I was. I – I don't remember everything I said, but whatever I said, I'm sorry. I was having a bad night…"_

Spencer frowned, "A bad night? What happened?"

_"Nothing," _Gideon answered a little too quickly, _"It's not important."_

"Not important!" Reid said, "Gideon you were drunk. I've never seen you drink more than… one glass, if that."

_"…I'm just going through some things, Spencer," _for the first time ever, Reid thought Gideon sounded absolutely beyond consolation. His voice was shaking a bit, like he was trying hard not to cry. This was Gideon for Christ's sake, and here he was sounding like a broken man. What had happened to him?

Reid was silent for a long time, his mind spinning. He still felt that familiar, angry fire in his gut whenever he thought of Gideon's abandonment, whenever he thought about the fact that not once in the last few months had Gideon bothered to call or visit. He hadn't sent a letter, nothing at all to let Reid know that he still cared. But then he thought of all the times Gideon _had_ been there, of him helping him in the Academy, of him sticking up for him whenever he wanted to join the BAU, of him teaching Reid, helping him through several rough times. Gideon might not have _always _been there, but surely the times that he had been still counted for something?

He realized he didn't have it in him to hate Gideon. He didn't trust him, wasn't sure he would ever really forgive him, but he also didn't hate him and hearing him sound so broken made something inside the younger man twist a bit.

"Gideon what's going on?" he finally asked, "Did something happen?"

_"I'm fine, Spencer –"_

"If you were fine you wouldn't have been drinking…" he hesitated, "Whatever happened, Gideon… you shouldn't have to go through it alone."

Gideon laughed a bitter sounding laugh, _"Like the way I left you to deal with your addiction alone?"_

Spencer had to admit, he was just a bit glad to know Gideon felt guilty about that. "I wasn't alone," he said, "I had the rest of the team. Do you even have anyone?"

There was a heavy pause, _"I'll be okay, Spencer. But thank you for still caring…"_ another awkward silence and then Gideon took a deep breath, _"I'm sorry."_

And then he hung up and Reid frowned, pulling the phone away from his ear and staring at it. He looked up at Derek and then back toward the phone. He mentally debated about whether or not he should call Gideon back, but he doubted that the other man would answer the call.

"Everything okay?" Morgan finally asked, frowning at his lover.

Reid hesitated, shaking his head, "No," he said, "No, I don't think so."

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

**A/N: **Well I was going to reveal exactly what was going on, but at least you know a bit more anyway. You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out EXACTLY what's wrong with Gideon. (And please, I'm begging you guys, when I reveal it don't hate me. I've done so many worse things…)

Anywho… Gideon feels a teeny bit out of character to me… but I justify it with the fact that what happened is kinda huge and world shattering so… yeah.

Don't forget to review!


	19. What Happened?

**Title: **Of Love Songs and Old Movies

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **Morgan/Reid

**Warnings: **Slash; mild language; possible mentions of previous drug use.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for all of the reviews guys! Y'all are amazing. It seems to be the general consensus that I was very cruel for ending the chapter before you found out what was going on. Allow me apologize and rectify that mistake this chapter :)

Hope you enjoy! Please review!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: What Happened?

* * *

Spencer wasn't entirely sure what he was doing standing there, outside of the modest one level house on the outskirts of Richmond, Virginia. He and Morgan had spent a busy week with the team on a case in New York, then appointments with caterers that Saturday. He'd gotten Gideon's address from Garcia and had taken the drive by himself Sunday morning. Derek had offered to come with him, but he'd told him he wanted to do this by himself.

He still didn't know why he was even there. He'd already said that he wasn't going to go out of his way to talk to Gideon if the other man couldn't even bother to try to earn forgiveness. And yet there he stood, hesitating at the front door. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to remind himself that this was Gideon and despite all his faults and all the bad choices he'd made, he was still the same man. He assumed.

Opening his eyes, he stepped forward and knocked sharply on the door, waiting several minutes before he heard faint footsteps approaching and the door was pulled open to reveal a bleary-eyed and haggard looking Jason Gideon.

"Spencer! What are you doing here?"

Reid bit his lower lip and looked down, "You sounded like you needed someone," he said, "And since you refused to talk to me on the phone I decided I should just try a more direct approach." He swept his arms out a bit to indicate the area and Gideon stuck his head a bit further out the door, frowning.

"Is Morgan with you?"

"No," Reid told him, "I told him I wanted to do this alone."

A faint smile traced the older man's lips, but he shook his head, "I'm fine, Spencer, really," he said, "You don't need to be worried about me; I'm sure you've got plans for your wedding ceremony that you should be –"

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on," Reid said stubbornly, meeting Gideon's eyes and squaring his shoulders a bit. Gideon eyed him for a long moment before nodding slowly and pulling the door open all the way.

"Alright, alright, come in,"

Reid cautiously stepped inside the house, following his former mentor through a narrow hall and into the living room. He noticed several framed photographs on the walls in the hall, none of which had a picture of Gideon himself. The living room was neat and clean aside from the half empty bottle of something – Reid couldn't read the label at this angle, but he assumed it was whiskey – sitting on the coffee table. There was a small trash can on the floor next to the table and littered wrappers of something and an entirely empty bottle poking out of the can.

Pressing his lips together tightly, Reid chose not to say anything at that moment, instead casting his eyes around the room. It was a small space, the walls painted a light beige. The couch and two chairs were white and the floors were wood. There were several pictures in frames on the mantel and Reid tried to get a closer look without being too obvious. His eyes widened at a photo of the team taken not long after Elle had first joined. That felt like it had been lifetimes ago.

There was another picture of Gideon – much younger than Reid had ever known him – and a pretty young woman holding a toddler, and another of a teenage boy in a cap and gown. That must have been his son. Reid found himself wondering, not for the first time, what had happened to Gideon's former wife. Everyone on the team assumed she was dead, but no one pried. This was Gideon, after all, and he never shared anything so they never tried to dig too deep. Though, Reid had to admit, there were times, after he left, when he was tempted to have Garcia look into it. He never did, of course.

He turned toward Gideon and found him watching him, his bloodshot eyes still surprisingly keen. Reid ducked his head a bit, feeling somehow like he was snooping just looking at the photographs. He cleared his throat and decided that it was for the best if he just got right down to the reason he was there.

He motioned toward the bottle on the table, "What's going on?"

Gideon followed the motion and frowned a bit, "Spencer," he started and Reid scowled, crossing his arms.

"Don't," he cut the older man off, "I'm not stupid, Gideon," he said, "All I want is for you to tell me the truth. There is something wrong and you know it."

Gideon was silent for a long moment, eyes fixed on the bottle before he sighed and nodded, "There is a lot wrong, Spencer," he said, "That's life."

Reid shook his head, "I know you don't believe that. You're the one who taught me that just because life is hard doesn't give you an excuse to sink into self-pity." When Gideon didn't respond, Reid sighed and looked back at the bottle, "How long have you been drinking like this?"

Gideon shrugged and apathetic sort of shrug and his eyes went toward the mantel for a moment before he spoke, "A little over two months," he admitted. He let out a bitter sound snort – the noise so foreign coming from Gideon – and continued, "I'm not drinking every day," he told him, "Just bad days."

Reid frowned, eyeing the bottle, "Have you had a significant increase in bad days recently?"

Gideon again didn't reply, but he met Reid's steady gaze and with one of his own and Reid sighed. He knew this was personal, he knew he was prying, which was something he would never normally do where Gideon was involved. But there was something wrong and Gideon needed someone and much as Reid still felt that twinge of betrayal every time he looked at the man, he couldn't just leave him alone to suffer. Gideon _had_ been there whenever Reid had slipped and started using again all those months ago.

Reid sighed, "Gideon… What happened?"

There was another long pause and Reid was beginning to think that Gideon was just never going to speak to him today when the older man finally drew a heavy breath and closed his eyes.

"Stephen…"

Reid blinked, "Your son?"

The older man nodded, "A couple of months ago," his voice cracked and Reid felt a wave of guilt washing over him, "He called and left a message, said he wanted to talk to me, to see if we could make amends. I didn't even answer the phone; I was too much of a coward. A week later, I got another call…" he trailed off, his eyes misty with tears that weren't yet falling, but Reid was sure they would be soon.

"There was an accident," Gideon's voice was a garbled mess now and Reid was having some difficult understand his words, but he didn't interrupt. "Stephen didn't make it."

And now the tears were falling. Reid felt his gut tightening and he looked down, trying to think of something to say, anything really. He had no idea what it was like to lose a son, he had no idea what kind of advice he was supposed to give. At least now the drinking and that late night phone call made more sense. He suddenly felt awful for the brief moment of petty happiness he'd felt over Gideon's guilt. Clearly, the man's guilt was eating away at him.

Reid took an awkward step towards him and then stepped back again, lifting a hand uncertainly. Before he could say or do anything, Gideon wiped at his face. He only managed to get rid of half the tears, but it was a start, he supposed.

"I'm sorry, Spencer," Gideon's voice was soft and a bit more controlled than it had been before. "I'm sorry. Not just for this… but everything. I know you must hate me, leaving the way I did, but I can't go back and change that. I'm sorry…"

Reid was still dumbfounded, staring at his boss and unsure of what he was supposed to say in this situation. Looking at Gideon now, though, hearing his apology and it's almost desperate sincerity, Reid thought he might be inclined to truly forgive him.

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, see. That wasn't _too_ terribly evil. I mean, sure, I killed Stephen Gideon but technically this isn't even the first time I've killed Stephen and besides that, again, I've done worse. So don't hate me for this.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to review!


	20. Do You Forgive Him?

**Title: **Of Love Songs and Old Movies

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **Morgan/Reid

**Warnings: **Slash; mild language; possible mentions of previous drug use.

**A/N: **I know you guys are probably pissed at me for taking so long, but in my defense, I was bogged down with essays and projects and over most of my spring break (still got a few days left) I was away from home and spent a lot of time catching up with family and dealing with a minor family crisis. So yeah. Sorry for the wait, you guys.

Anyway, here's the new chapter! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Do You Forgive Him?

* * *

It had taken several hours, but Spencer was pretty sure that he had cleaned out all the booze in the house. Most of the bottles he found had been empty, and he'd been a bit hesitant to throw out anything of Gideon's, but Gideon hadn't protested. In fact, he said very little at all. Reid made coffee and spent an uncomfortable hour in silence, trying to figure out if he was supposed to leave or not. He wasn't sure if he wanted to leave or stay and try to help.

He didn't feel like he owed Gideon anything, not after all that had happened, but he couldn't just abandon him. Especially not now. Things were tense, even when Gideon started talking again. He started out talking mostly to himself, and Reid let him. He went on about his relationship with Stephen how they had never been as close as he had wanted them to be. He talked a lot about what Stephen had been like as a child and how they'd just grown apart over time.

Slowly, though, the conversation turned from Gideon's son to Spencer. Gideon rambled his apology over and over and Reid kept deflecting it. He had brushed it off the first time and by the fifth time, he was starting to wonder if Gideon even knew what he was saying any longer.

Spencer wasn't sure how to be comforting, exactly. He didn't know what he was supposed to say in the situation, but he kept telling Gideon that he was sure Stephen hadn't hated him. Stephen wanting them to start rebuilding their relationship was proof enough of that. Gideon didn't seem reassured by that, though, and Reid hated seeing him so broken. He couldn't imagine the pain that Gideon was going through at the moment and wished there were some way for him to take his mind off of it – a way that didn't involve drinking, that is.

He spotted the chess board whenever he poured Gideon another cup of coffee and convinced him to play a few games with him. Finally, Gideon seemed to relax. He still did most of the talking, while Reid listened and tried to convince him that it wasn't entirely his fault he and Stephen hadn't been close. That was a two way street and Spencer was certain Stephen had been just as stubborn as his father in the years that they hadn't been speaking. But there was no convincing Gideon, at least not yet.

It was getting dark before Reid finally left, after making the older man promise to come by his house the next weekend when Prentiss and Garcia were throwing them a wedding shower – since they both refused to have bachelor parties and were too busy to plan much anyway, Garcia insisted that they at least have a wedding shower before the ceremony and eventually talked them into allowing her to throw at their place.

He wavered over inviting Gideon to the actually wedding, instead deciding to talk to Derek first and wait to see how the weekend went. He wasn't sure if he'd handled the situation well or not, but Gideon at least seemed a bit more like himself whenever he left, so Reid counted that as progress, even if it wasn't much.

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

"I've never seen him like that before," Spencer said, sighing as he sank down onto the couch next to Derek. "He was like an entirely different person."

Derek put and arm around him and pulled him close, "Grief can do some bad stuff to people, Spencer," he said, "But you said he was acting a little better before you left, right?"

"Yeah," he leaned his head against his shoulder, "but, I don't know, Derek, his son just died. He doesn't have much of anything left and I just… I hope I didn't do something wrong."

Derek frowned, "You did what you could, Spencer," he told him, "It's not your job to take of him. You stayed with him and tried to make sure that he was okay, that's all you really can do, alright? Don't beat yourself up about this."

"I know," Reid said, "but… maybe I should've told him that I forgive him. It probably would've made him feel a lot better after everything that he's going through."

"Do you forgive him?"

Reid hesitated, "I…"

"Exactly," Derek said, "Look, Spencer, I know Gideon's going through a lot, after what happened with his son, but that doesn't mean you need to lie to him to make him feel better. You don't owe him your forgiveness if you aren't ready to give it to him."

"You're probably right…"

"I am right," Derek said, pressing a kiss to Reid's lips. "You being there for him right now is more than enough, Spencer. If you decide you want to forgive him, that's when you tell him that you forgive him. Otherwise, you just keep doing what you're doing."

Spencer smiled, nodding, "Okay," he said. He paused for a moment, meeting Derek's eyes, "You always know what to say,"

"Part of my job," Derek grinned, meeting his lips again and pulling the younger man gently into his lap. Spencer wasn't sure if it was all the pent up emotions from the somewhat distressing day, but he put everything he had into that kiss, a clash of teeth and tongues that was more intense than anything that they'd shared since he'd gotten out of rehab. He felt Derek's lips tug up into a smile against his as the older man's hands trailed down his waist and slid under his shirt, caressing the skin on his stomach.

He shivered and let his hands travel up Derek's tee-shirt clad chest and shoulders, tightening his grip as he reached his neck and pulled away briefly to catch his breath.

Derek's eyes were bright with excitement as he grinned at the FBI agent in his lap, "Think we got time before we have to meet Garcia for another planning session?"

Spencer glanced down at his watch, calculating the time in his mind quickly. He didn't say anything in answer, instead leaning in and once again pressing a forceful kiss to Derek's mouth, letting thought drift out of his mind and just _feeling._ The tension of the day, the worries and anxieties about everything going on melted away and he got lost in the taste of Derek's mouth on his, the warmth of Derek's hands down his back, their heavy breathing matching their racing hearts. Nothing mattered but this moment and Derek.

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

"You two are late," Garcia said, eyeing them both with narrowed eyes and pursed lips as she let them into her apartment. Derek, with his arm around Spencer, just smiled and shrugged and she huffed. "Well, at least you actually made it…"

"Of course we made it!" Derek said, "You don't think we'd actually skip out on you, Baby Girl?"

She smiled, "You'd be in a world of hurt if you did,"

"Exactly," Morgan grinned.

Prentiss was already there, standing over Garcia's small and cluttered coffee table, arms folded over her chest. She looked up and offered them a smile, but didn't say anything, turning her body slightly away. Derek noticed the phone pressed her ear and squeezed her shoulder gently in greeting before taking a seat on the couch with Spencer next to him.

She was talking quietly, so they tried not to listen, but it was pretty clear she was speaking to Bailey's parents. Her back was a bit stiff and her jaw was tight as she listened to whatever they were saying and nodded in a quick, impatient way, eventually blurting out,

"I understand that, but don't you think she should take one weekend off. She doesn't need to study non-stop and having _some_ fun won't hurt her."

Prentiss lips thinned into a tight line as she listened to the reply, "Absolutely," she said, voice tight with anger, "And look at where I am now. …Well, that's what it sounded like. No, I really don't. …It's just a couple of days. You could even send her books with her, she can study while she's here. …Of course I will."

She let out a heavy sigh and her lips loosened a bit, "Thank you," she said, "You know I will. Yeah, uh huh, I'll see you then."

She hit the end button and tossed the phone toward her bag with a little more force than necessary and glared at it for a moment, "Well, Bailey's dad changed his mind about letting her come to the wedding because it was so close to her exams, but I managed to talk him out of that, at least."

"Well, that's good news." Derek smiled. He had to admit, he was really looking forward to seeing the teenager again. He was surprised at how much he actually missed her once she had gone off with Prentiss the one and only time she'd ever stayed with Spencer and him.

"Yeah," Prentiss nodded, "I couldn't talk him into letting her come for the shower, but at least she'll be here for the wedding."

She turned her attention to the table, clapping her hands together, "So, this is for the wedding shower, right?" she asked, glancing up at Garcia. The blond analysis nodded and Prentiss smiled, "Well, we've got a lot of work ahead of us. Mind if I make a pot of coffee?"

"Help yourself, it's all through there," Garcia nodded toward the kitchen and Prentiss's eyes followed the movement.

"Great. Hey, Reid, you mind helping me out in here for a second?"

She gave him a weird look and Reid stood hesitantly, following her into Garcia's kitchen. For a moment, she didn't say anything at all, instead pulling the coffee making away from the wall and searching around for the coffee. She didn't speak until she was pouring the water into the machine, slowly lifting her eyes toward the younger man, her voice gentle and soft.

"Derek told me about Gideon," she said, watching his face.

Spencer sighed, "And?"

"And are you alright?"

He frowned, "Gideon's the one whose son just died," he said, "I'm fine."

She shook her head, "Come on, Reid, you know that's not what I meant. You two haven't even spoken since before… you know. And now…"

"I'm fine," Reid said, moving around to help her, grabbing coffee cups and sitting them out, "Gideon's… he really broken up right now."

"Not handling it well?"

"No," Reid shook his head.

"He'll get better," Prentiss told him, "Grief takes time, Spencer."

He looked at her and smiled a little, "I invited him to the shower," he said, "He told me he'd be there."

Prentiss smiled, "See? That's something. You can't expect this to all go away overnight, Reid, but I promise, it'll work itself out one way or another. Okay?"

He nodded, staring down into the empty coffee cups with a faraway look in his eyes. He honestly didn't know if he believed it would be okay or not, but he probably shouldn't be so pessimistic, especially now.

"Okay,"

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

**A/N: **So, the chapter was longer than last chapter, more stuff happened, right? Hopefully it wasn't quite as much of a depressing read, even though… yeah, it's still pretty depressing. Hope you enjoyed it!

Please don't forget to review!


	21. But I Couldn't Let You Down Again

**Title: **Of Love Songs and Old Movies

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **Morgan/Reid

**Warnings: **Slash; mild language; possible mentions of previous drug use.

**A/N: **I know it's been a while. Finals and everything. That's about all I have as an excuse. Thanks to everyone for your reviews! You guys are awesome :)

Hope you enjoy the chapter! Please don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: But I Couldn't Let You Down Again

* * *

"Come on, come on!" Garcia called excitedly from the bedroom. She, Prentiss and JJ were all crammed into Garcia's bedroom, sitting close together on the end of Garcia's bed. From inside her closet they could hear Reid shuffling around anxiously.

"Reid! You can't hide in there forever!" JJ said, grinning brightly.

"I'm not hiding!" Reid's voice was somewhat muffled behind the door and they could hear more shuffling as he moved around. "Your closet is very narrow, Garcia! I'm just… ugh… having trouble with the tie…"

"Do you want someone to help you?" Prentiss asked.

"No!"

The girls burst out in a fit of giggles at his immediate and high pitched response. "Come on, Spence," JJ said, "Morgan didn't have any trouble at all when he tried on his suit."

"Do you want Derek to help?" Prentiss asked.

"No, no, no!" Garcia jumped in before Reid could even think to answer. "They can't see each other in their suits until the wedding day! Now hurry up, the wedding shower starts in less than two hours and we still have to set everything up at your place!"

"Rossi and Hotch are helping Derek," Reid called, "and… you do realize that we aren't actually a bride and groom. Technically that old superstition only applies to the groom seeing the bride's dress. Neither of us are wearing a wedding dress."

"I'm not taking any chances," Garcia said, crossing her arms over her chest, "Now hurry up and get out here so we can go help the boys set up!"

"…I'm not comfortable with the fact that I was just excluded from the men," Reid protested.

"Oh, Reid, don't worry!" JJ assured him, "You're just as much a man as they are."

"Just… more puppy-like," Prentiss added.

"Puppy-like?"

"Absolutely. Puppy-like and adorable and so sweet you could give a girl cavities," Garcia grinned. There was a long moment of silence where all they could hear was the sound of Reid shuffling around inside of the narrow closet.

"Are you ready yet?" Prentiss called, sighing. "We're getting really bored out here."

Reid grunted and a moment later, the closet door was slowly pushed open and he stepped out, awkwardly pulling on the jacket of his tux. Garcia's eyes lit up as she looked him up and down, grinning as she jumped up from the bed and began tugging the fabric in different directions so that it was absolutely perfect. She straightened the crooked purple tie and then shifted the jacket and tugged on the leg of the pants while Reid blinked and stood silently, letting her jostle him around.

"You look fantastic, Spence," JJ said, smiling. "Derek is going to be totally speechless."

"Forget Morgan," Prentiss said, "I'm speechless. You look gorgeous, Reid."

Reid blushed a bit, reaching up and loosening the tie where Garcia had tightened it.

"Perfection," Garcia grinned standing up and smacking Reid's hands away from the tie and tightening it again. "You're going to knock 'im dead."

Reid smiled, smoothing his hands over the tuxedo, "Thanks," he said, his voice quiet.

"Alright, now get it off. We've got to get to the shower…"

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

Reid was eternally grateful that he and Derek had managed to convince Garcia to make the wedding shower casual. He wasn't sure that he could've stood the heat outside while wearing a suit. Not that he really dressed "casual" anyway, but khaki pants and a button down shirt was a lot less of a problem than a full suit. They had a decent sized backyard and it was the first time the entire team had ever been there – Hotch and Derek were manning the grill together while Rossi stood over their shoulders with a drink in his hand. Reid was pretty sure he was correcting them.

Garcia was busy chatting away with Derek's mom and Sarah – who was very pregnant at this point. Nearly ready to pop, as Prentiss had put it. Desiree hadn't been able to come, but assured them she'd be there for the wedding. There were several people from work there, Anderson had even brought a date and Jack was playing with Henry while Will and JJ sat at patio table and talked with Kevin and Prentiss.

Garcia's decorations had transformed the backyard from a plain yard with two trees and a patio table into some sort of spring time wonderland. She had balloons tied to the chairs and flowers everywhere. He supposed he should be thankful that there weren't any lights. Plus, if she did this good a job on their backyard, he could only imagine how the ceremony and reception were going to look.

Garcia had wanted everyone to bring wedding gifts to the shower, but Reid and Derek had both told her to make it clear that they wanted any wedding gifts saved for the wedding. Reid suspected Garcia had still managed to sneak her own gift into the house somewhere, but they could deal with that later.

The backyard was surprisingly full of people – though Garcia had kept her promise and kept the guest list small. What had really surprised Reid was Agent Strauss dropping by not long after Rossi and Prentiss had shown up. She hadn't stayed very long, but she congratulated them and asked about the wedding plans. Garcia had grinned brightly at them when Strauss arrived and told them that they had never said she could invite her to the shower.

It had been nearly two hours now and Jack and Henry were looking tired, though Jack tried valiantly to stay awake.

And there had still be no sign of Gideon. Reid wasn't sure why, but he really had expected Gideon to show up and he felt that familiar pang of hurt going through him at his absence. He really wished he had never said anything to him about the shower now…

"Hey," Derek's voice behind him made Reid jump and he turned to be wrapped up into his arms. "What are you thinking about?"

Reid sighed, "Gideon," he said, "…I should've known he wouldn't come. I don't know why I even bothered to invite him. His past indicates a history of avoiding these kind of problems and situations. It's why he was divorced, it why he and his son didn't get along, it's why he ran when it became too much at the BAU… It's just who he is."

"It is funny isn't it," Morgan said, moving so that his arm was around Reid's shoulder. "He was a legend in the FBI, but in his personal life…"

"Yeah," Reid sighed, "I shouldn't even be bothered by it, but I just… It's Gideon, Derek. I thought… I hoped…"

"It's fine," Morgan kissed him gently, "Hey, I get it. Gideon meant a lot to you. He meant a lot to all of us. But if he's not ready to come around, we can't force him, Spencer. You've got to let Gideon do that for himself."

Reid smiled, nodding. "We haven't spent a lot of time with your mom…"

Morgan groaned, "She has got you wrapped around her finger, you know that?"

He grinned, "Come on, Derek, she's been talking to Garcia most of the time. Do you really want to let Garcia pump your mom for information?"

"Right. Let's go talk to my mom…"

Reid laughed and let Derek start leading him toward Fran when someone behind them cleared their throat and he turned around. Blinking, he let his arm fall away from Morgan and just stared, half shocked to see Gideon standing there. It took a moment, but everyone else spotted the old FBI agent and, for just a second, they all fell silent. The noise picked up again after that moment, but Reid still remained speechless.

"Spencer," Gideon's smile was a bit pained and his eyes were still dull, but he looked a hell of a lot better than he had whenever Reid had visited him at his home. Reid moved away from Morgan and toward Gideon, smiling. He started to shake Gideon's hand, but stopped and ended up hugging him, still not sure exactly what to say.

"I… almost didn't come," Gideon admitted, "but I couldn't let you down again."

Reid smiled, "Thank you," he said, his voice quiet and a bit choked. He took a deep breath, "The team's all here. And Morgan's family… And some other agents from work." He waved his hand toward the gathering, "You should go talk to them…"

Gideon nodded and squeezed his hand before moving toward Hotch and Rossi, giving Spencer a truly genuine smile as he turned away. Reid watched him and felt something shift loose in his chest, like a heavy weight had been lifted. He turned back to Derek and gripped his hand, "Let's go talk to your mom,"

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

**A/N: **Voila! Another chapter down. And we're coming close to the end of this fic, sadly. Probably a few more chapters to go.

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please don't forget to review!


	22. My Sister's Having a Baby

**Title: **Of Love Songs and Old Movies

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **Morgan/Reid

**Warnings: **Slash; mild language; possible mentions of previous drug use.

**A/N: **Thanks as usual to all the wonderful reviewers! You guys are amazing and I love you.

We're coming to the end, I'm afraid. Just a couple more chapters. This is the last chapter before the big day, next up is the wedding ceremony and (if I can stretch it out) there may be an extra chapter with the reception and then there'll be an epilogue. I can guarantee two more chapters. Possibly three.

Let's all be thankful I survived my finals and forget how long this chapter took to post, shall we?

Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: My Sister's Having a Baby…

* * *

The wedding day was fast approaching and Garcia was just glad that they finally had everything all figured out and planned and ready – as much as they could be at this point anyway. Things went on as usual at the BAU in spite of the wedding day frenzy that was descending upon them all. There was barely two weeks left before the big day and Derek and Spencer were starting to feel the stress themselves.

Spencer was having nightmares again – more frequently than he usually did. Derek wasn't sure if it was doubts or if the cases were just starting to get to the younger man, but Spencer assured him he was fine while night after night he tried to hide the fact that he was having vivid dreams of lifeless green eyes consuming him with empty, inhuman hatred. He started getting up before Derek to splash water on his face and always managed to get rid of the shakes that often accompanied the dreams by the time Derek was awake.

Spencer knew he had no doubts. It was just the stress of the job coupled with the impending wedding that was pushing him over the edge, but he knew Derek worried and so he did whatever he could to lessen that anxiety. It only seemed to result in lack of sleep and trouble focusing. The tension eventually affected the rest of the team as well whenever Spencer would snap at Derek for trying to get him to talk to him.

When the little things started setting them off – arguing about facts in the cases and once causing a scene in a police station – Hotch had ordered them to take a few days off to work things out. Neither really wanted to, but Hotch wouldn't let them argue their way out of it and they eventually conceded.

The first two days were as tense as ever. Gideon actually called on the second day, mostly just to talk. Spencer realized Derek must've called him when Gideon brought up the nightmares and he hung up on him. That resulted in a bitter fight that ended with them sleeping in separate rooms. It was probably the worst fight they'd had since Spencer had gotten out of rehab.

That night, the nightmares were particularly vivid for Spencer. He tossed and turned in the bed, covered in a sheen on sweat and whimpering in his sleep as the shadowy figure with green eyes loomed over him, dripping fangs and a horrible laugh sending convulsions down his spine. Spencer called out in his sleep, terrified and alone, the sheets tangling around him as he trashed in the bed.

Hearing Spencer screaming down the hall, Derek had rushed to his lover's side. Prodding him gently and pulling the still shaking younger man into his arms, Derek patted the sweat dampened hair and shushed him gently.

"Shh, it's okay, Pretty Boy," he whispered, "I'm here. You're alright, you're okay…"

He kept whispering to Spencer, rocking him gently until Spencer stopped shaking. Slowly, Spencer pushed himself up and away from Derek. Derek tried not to let that hurt his feelings as Reid wrapped his arms around his midsection and pointlessly informed Derek that he was fine. It was just a nightmare. Nightmares couldn't hurt him.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Spencer looked up, meeting Derek's eyes and pressing his lips together. He must've looked so weak right then. Shaking and terrified over a simple dream. He shook his head, but didn't speak and Derek frowned, reaching over and gently tilting Spencer's head toward him.

"You know you can tell me," Derek said, "you've seen me have nightmares too, Spencer. Everyone gets scared."

Spencer took a deep breath, knowing that much was true. He hated watching Derek suffering through the throes of nightmares. But Derek's nightmares seemed to have more validity than his own. Derek's fear didn't make him seem weak. Spencer's fear always seemed like some glaring chink in the armor. He hated himself for getting scared.

"It was that case a few months ago," he whispered, "The Winchesters. I just keep seeing them. I don't – I don't know why, but it won't leave me alone…" he edged slowly closer to Derek and the older man wrapped his arms around him carefully, letting Reid lean into him.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of," Derek assured him, "Some cases just stick in our minds like that. It's normal."

Spencer nodded but didn't say anything, instead just curling closer to Derek and closing his eyes. They sat like that for a long time before they both fell asleep and for the first time in a while, Spencer's sleep was totally dreamless as he snuggled in Derek's warm embrace.

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

It was the third day of their forced "vacation" that a welcome distraction from the immense boredom and worry over the wedding came. They woke up in each other's arms to the sound of the Derek's phone ringing and before he could even get out his sleep-garbled 'Hello' Francine Morgan's voice exploded excitedly through the speakers.

"SHE'S HAVING THE BABY!"

Any semblance of sleep vanished from Derek's face as he roused Spencer a bit roughly and sat up straight. "Right now?"

"Right now!" Fran seemed a bit breathless over the phone and Derek wondered if she were the on verge of giving herself a heart attack. "T.J. just called; they're in the delivery room now. She went into labor twenty minutes ago."

"The baby?" Spencer whispered quietly, rubbing his eyes to clear the dullness of sleep from them. Derek nodded and Spencer smiled. The baby had been due almost five days ago, but Sara had joked that he was just too stubborn to come out on time. The doctors had talked about inducing labor, but they had decided to give it a few days.

Spencer listened as Derek talked to his mother, frantically searching the room for clothes. Reid stayed on the bed, watching hm with a faint smile and laughing a bit went Derek tried to put on his jeans one-handed, holding the phone to his ear.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll let everyone know. We're leaving now."

He tossed the phone to the bed and shook his head, his eyes wide. He laughed a little as he met Reid's eyes, "My sister's having a baby…"

Reid grinned at him, "Typically, that's what happens when a woman gets pregnant."

Derek rolled his eyes and threw a shirt at his head, "Smartass," he muttered, "Hurry up and get dressed. We did promise Sara we'd be there if we could."

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

Derek was fidgety on the flight to Chicago. Spencer held his hand and tried to calm him down, but he kept spouting random things that could go wrong – for Sara or the baby. Reid felt a little guilty because he knew he'd probably told Derek some of those things at some point and now he was clinging to them in panic.

"Sara is going to be perfectly fine," Reid assured him. "By the time we land she'll probably have already had the baby and everything is going to be okay."

Derek squeezed his hand and smiled at him, feeling eternally grateful for Spencer's presence at that moment. They'd called everyone on the team while waiting for their flight. Garcia had demanded picture of the baby and JJ and Prentiss had sent their love to Sara and T.J. Hotch and Rossi had as well – though Rossi had grumbled a bit at the early hour.

By the time they landed, Derek was a bit calmer, but still overly anxious, his body a bit taut as they hailed a cab. He sat rigid in his seat as he held his cellphone to his ear and waited. His mother didn't answer. T.J.'s phone was off and he already knew Sara wouldn't answer. It wasn't until they got out of the cab that Fran called them back, sounding a bit tired, but still excited and practically giddy.

"You're nephew is adorable!" Fran breathed over the phone. Spencer smiled as Derek visibly relaxed and Fran told them where Sara and the baby's room was in the hospital. Derek was still floating on the cloud of relief by the time he and Spencer got to the room.

Sara was lying on the bed look positively exhausted, her hair pulled back into a messy pony tail, eyes dropping at bit and her skin paler than normal. But she was smiling and Derek didn't think he'd ever saw her look incredibly happy. T.J. was sitting close to the bed, holding her hand tightly as his eyes fell on Fran, who was holding a small bundle in her arms, cooing down at it with bright eyes. Desiree was standing next to her, smiling down at the little bundle as well.

"Derek!" Sara grinned at her brother as he and Spencer came into the room. "You made it."

"Late as usual," Desiree teased, looking up from the baby. Derek ignored her, turning to Sara.

"Congratulations," he said, "how's it feel to be a mom?"

Sara laughed, "Exhausting,"

"Already?" Derek raised a brow, "It hasn't even been a whole day."

"Hey, you try giving birth to a small human being, see how you feel," Sara challenged. Derek grinned and shook his head, moving over to see the baby in his mother's arms.

The little boy was squirming a bit, wrapped up in the blanket. His eyes were screwed shut, his mouth opening and closing in little gurgles. He blinked a couple of times, his eyes large and brown, his little face scrunched up together.

"Derek, meet your nephew," Fran said, turning so that he could see the baby clearer. "David Allen Yarrow."

Derek couldn't take his eyes off the baby, staring at him with a delighted smile. Spencer watched him, holding his hand tightly. He felt a little skittish around the newborn, but looking down at his little face and his chubby arms he couldn't stop the smile that spread.

"Want to hold him?" Fran asked Derek gently. She didn't have to ask twice, Derek held his arms out and took David from her gently, nestling the baby against his chest and turning him a bit so that Spencer could see.

He cooed down at him, grinning like a kid in a candy store and looked up at Sara, who was watching with a bright smile. "He's beautiful, Sara," he said reverently, "absolutely beautiful…"

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

They left the hospital late that night. T.J. and Sara were exhausted and needed their rest and their own time with the baby. Derek and Spencer were staying with Fran, at least for a day or two. They were going to head home soon, though, much to Fran's disappointment.

As they lay in Derek's old bed, Derek resting his head against Spencer's hair, lost in thought, Spencer frowned and turned to face him, jolting the older man a bit.

"We didn't ever finish that conversation," he said quietly.

Derek frowned, "What conversation?"

"The one about us being parents. Adopting a child or having a surrogate mother…"

Derek frowned, "You want to talk about that now?"

"Why not?" Reid asked. "It seems like the perfect time to discuss something like this. We're getting married, talking about having a serious future together. If there was ever a time to talk about it, now would be it."

Derek was silent for a long minute and Reid reached up, putting a hand on Derek face, smiling at him and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"I've never seen you look so happy," he said, "You really loved that baby."

Derek smiled, "Come on, Spencer, everyone loves baby."

"And you want to be a dad," Spencer said seriously.

Derek frowned, "But do you?"

He laughed and rolled his eyes, "If I didn't ever think about it, I wouldn't be talking to you right now."

"Alright," Derek nodded, "Then we'll talk about it. Seriously talk about it." He paused for a second and tilted his head, looking into Reid's eyes for a long second. "Do you think we could do it?" he asked. "Do you think we'd even be good parents?"

Spencer kissed him again, smiling against his lips for a second, "I think if there is anyone who would be a perfect father, Derek Morgan, it's you."

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

**A/N: **Aw! It started off a bit angsty, but it ended so sweet. I think. I hope. *frowns* Anyway. The end is surging toward us, peoples. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please don't forget to review!


	23. A Thousand Years

**Title: **Of Love Songs and Old Movies

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **Morgan/Reid

**Warnings: **Slash; mild language; possible mentions of previous drug use.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for all of the wonderful reviews everyone! You guys are amazing. I'm sorry this chapter took so long! I have vaguely good excuses though! I wanted this chapter to be absolutely perfect so it took me a while to make sure that it was just right. I'm not entirely sure if I'm even 100% happy with the end result, but I'll let you guys be the judge of that! Hope you enjoy it!

Don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: A Thousand Years

* * *

"Stop fidgeting, Spencer," Diana chastised her son gently, taking his hands and pushing them away from the bowtie at his collar. She straightened it and smiled, looking up and meeting his eyes. She touched his face and shook her head.

"I can't believe my baby is getting married," she said.

Spencer blushed and ducked his head as Diana hugged him for probably the hundredth time. It hadn't been easy to get Diana to Virginia for the wedding. Spencer hadn't wanted to put her on a plane, especially by herself, but it was the quickest and easiest solution. She hadn't enjoyed it one bit, but she assured him she would do it to see her son get married.

Spencer imagined Derek was probably going through the same motherly treatment as he was, somewhere within Rossi's house. Neither of them had left for the ceremony at the park yet, but Garcia had called fifteen minutes earlier to let them know that guests were arriving and they needed to get moving. She also stressed that neither of them were allowed to see one another until they said their vows. She was adamant that they couldn't break that tradition and put Fran and Diana in charge of making sure that they didn't.

There was a soft knock on the door and Spencer looked up, "We're almost ready," he called.

The door was pushed open and he blinked at Gideon, standing there in a neat suit and looking much better than he had the last time they'd spoken to each other.

"I know the ceremony is at the park, but I wanted to see you first," Gideon said, stepping into the room. He smiled and nodded in greeting to Diana.

Spencer shifted awkwardly and shook the hand that Gideon offered, smiling at him. He hadn't been certain that Gideon would show up to the wedding and he had tried not to get his hopes up, but he hadn't quite been able to stop himself from wanting his former mentor to be there.

Diana's eyes sparkled as she watched the two men and she hugged Spencer again, "I'll give you two some time alone," she said gently, "I'll be right outside, don't worry."

Spencer followed his mom with his eyes, immensely grateful for how lucid she seemed today. He wasn't sure how he would feel if his mother had been lost in her own mind when he was getting married.

As the door shut quietly behind her, Gideon turned back to Spencer again, "I wanted to congratulate you," he said, a puff of a laugh escaping as he looked over the skinny young man. "You know, I always imagined you getting married one day…" he trailed off and frowned a bit. He started to mention that he'd also imagined being there for Spencer as his surrogate father, but he bit the words back and instead just offered Spencer a gently clap on the shoulder.

"It might not mean much anymore," he said, "but… I'm proud of you, Spencer. How far you've come, what you've been through and pulled yourself up from. It's remarkable."

Spencer smiled, "It doesn't mean what it might have before," he admitted, "but it still means something, Gideon. Thank you."

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

Derek glanced over at his mother as she linked her arm in his and smiled up at him. He didn't show it, but his heart was thudding in his chest and he'd never felt so terrified in his entire life. He could stare down the barrel of a gun no problem, but apparently marriage was enough to make him weak in the knees. He was lucky Fran was there beside him, otherwise he wasn't sure he'd be able to stand up.

Peering around one of the columns Garcia had set up to cordon off the ceremony, he could see most of the guests already in their seats. Garcia had kept her promise and it was a small group – the team, friends from work, Desiree and Sara, holding a squirming baby in her arms and TJ next to her. Some of Derek's cousins and – much to his surprise – his Aunt Harriet were there.

Spencer's mother was probably at the other side of the area with Spencer. Garcia had decided – and they had agreed – that they should each walk down the aisle from opposite sides rather than only one of them walking in from behind.

It was a beautiful day, the sun shining down on them brightly. The park was decorated simply enough. Four white, transportable columns sat around the corners of the seats, decorated with white roses and tulips. They'd made sure Garcia didn't go overboard here, but they couldn't say the same for Rossi's backyard where the reception was to take place. Rossi was already complaining about it.

Speakers set up around the columns began playing – _A Thousand Years_ suddenly bursting forth in the park. Derek smiled and shook his head. Garcia had picked the song, practically begging them to use it. It was better than her original choice – Lady Gaga's _Edge of Glory_ which she insisted was absolutely perfect.

As the song reached the chorus – _I have died every day waiting for you, Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years_ – Derek and Fran stepped around the column and made their way toward the altar at the front. Derek was still petrified, but he soon saw Spencer heading toward him from the opposite direction and grinned a ridiculously wide grin. He hadn't seen him in over twenty-four hours as per Garcia's orders.

Derek wasn't quite sure when he'd started crying. They were faint tears he could only hope the guests didn't see, but he knew Spencer did. As their mothers took their seats and the song faded out – _All along I believed I would find you, Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more_ – they turned toward the altar.

They had written their own vows and Derek suddenly felt his heart rate sky rocket as Spencer took his hands in his and smiled at him brightly. That was when Derek noticed the tears in his eyes too and felt just a bit relieved that he wasn't the only one crying.

"Derek," Spencer's voice warbled just a bit, like it did whenever he was fighting back strong emotions, "I don't know if you even realize how much you mean to me. You've been my best friend –" his voice broke and he looked down, "you've been my rock whenever I was breaking. You stayed with me even when you could've ran and I love you." He squeezed Derek's hand, "I want to spend my life with you, in your arms because you make me feel safe. You make me feel like I belong."

And then it was Derek's turn and he wasn't sure he'd be able to get the words out. His throat felt closed off and the tears were starting to blur his vision, but he focused on Spencer and the younger man smiled at him brightly and Derek wanted to kiss him then more than anything.

"Spencer," his voice cracked worse than Spencer's had, "you are the most remarkable person I've ever met. You're the kindest, most beautiful man I have ever known and I am so glad that I am able to have you in my life. You've been there for me like no one else has. I love everything about you; the way you get excited over the simplest things and even the way you ramble on for ten minutes about nothing," he laughed and Spencer squeezed his hands again, "There is no one I'd rather spend my life with than you."

The kiss lasted longer than was probably decent, but Derek didn't care. His hands were on Spencer's face, Spencer's hands were around his neck and they were pressed close together, lips and tongues and teeth crashing against each other in a violent display of passion. Derek suddenly felt free, like he was flying above everyone else. He'd never been so happy in his entire life. Spencer felt warm and comfortable in his arms and he hated that they had to break apart.

He kept his hand in Spencer's though, as they turned toward the small gathering of friends and family and headed back down the aisle together, married and blissfully floating on their love for one another.

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

**A/N: **You guys have no idea how hard it was to pick a song for their wedding. It was torture. And I actually kind of cried writing their vows, which I hope are alright.

Up next is the epilogue. It shall be marvelous. And I'm sad already. I cannot believe this story is almost over for good. *sad face*

Hope you guys enjoyed! Please don't forget to review!


	24. Epilogue

**Title: **Of Love Songs and Old Movies

**Rating:** T

**Pairing: **Morgan/Reid

**A/N:** First, thank you so much to every single person who has reviewed this story or any story at all in this series! You guys are amazing and quite frankly, I'm amazed that this series went on for such a long time or was this popular at all. And to think when I started this, I didn't even like slash. Go figure.

Second, I'm sorry this took so long but my laptop screen was ruined and I'm still unable to use it until it gets fixed (hey look, an actual, real reason for lateness!) Luckily, I only had this and one other fic on-going so I didn't have too much to panic about aside from all the planning for future stuff I'm not able to access. *sigh*

_**Note on the dates: I went back and re-wrote the way I had the dates so that it wasn't as confusing as before. I apologize for any confusion that they caused anyone. Also, as the writer I made the executive decision that Reid was 31 when they got married and Derek was 36. I'm not doing more math than putting those numbers out there, but I think everything is still plausible. I hope...**_

Anyway, I really appreciate every single one of you guys! You're awesome!

And now, I guess I should get on with it and give you guys the epilogue! I've been rewriting this thing in my head since I decided this was the last fic in the series and I must admit, it's a little bittersweet to actually post it now. I'm going to miss this series. *sobs*

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

**June, 2018 **

Spencer held the squirming four year old back as she attempted to run ahead, bouncing on the balls of her feet in the hospital.

"Calm down, Charlie!" Derek grinned down at her, her messy brown curls sticking up in every direction as she skidded to a halt and turned her wide green eyes on them, sticking out her lower lip as far as she could manage it.

"I wanna see the baby!" she insisted, "Come on, Daddy!" she tugged at Spencer's hand and the young man sent him an amused look as he let her lead him down the hospital hallway. When they finally reached the room, she ran inside without a glance back and squealed in delight as she saw her cousin David eagerly standing on tiptoes by the bed to see his new little brother.

"You made it!" Sara was grinning on the bed, holding a tiny baby in her arms, beaming at them in spite of looking utterly exhausted.

"Late," Fran chided, shaking her head as she bent to scoop Charlie up in her arms, "Just like last time."

"Hey, you try making it through an airport with a hyper four year old," Derek said, "Charlie couldn't wait to come see the new baby."

"He's so tiny!" Charlie said, peaking over her grandmother's shoulder to see the baby. "How come he's so tiny, Daddy?"

"Because all babies are tiny when they're born, Charlie," Spencer explained, "He'll get bigger very fast."

"Can I hold the baby?"

"Maybe not right now, alright? Let Aunt Sara and Uncle TJ hold him for now,"

Charlie pouted, but nodded and then sighed dramatically, "I want a baby brother," she said, "How come Davy gets a baby brother and I don't?"

Derek and Spencer exchanged worried, but slightly amused glances and Derek gently took the little girl from his mother, "Maybe you will get a little brother one day," he said, "We'll have to see about that."

* * *

**October, 2024**

"Daaaaad!" Charlie's voice carried all the way down stairs and Derek winced, pressing his fingers into his temple.

"You're Dad," he said, turning to his partner. Spencer made a face at him and Derek shrugged unapologetically. "It's true," he said.

"Fine," Spencer relented after Charlie screamed again, somehow louder this time, "but this means that you have to deal with Garcia and the birthday party plans for next week." Before Derek could protest, Spencer was already heading up the stairs.

He found ten year old Charlie standing in the hall outside of her room, her arms crossed over her chest. Her jaw was tight and she fixed him with a determined glare and before he could even ask her what was wrong, she pointed jerkily toward her room and said, "Tony won't get out of my room!"

He sighed and entered the bedroom to find five year old Tony sitting on the floor with a spilt box of crayons and scribbled on papers scattered in front of him. He bent down and picked the little boy up – he was very small for his age and already wearing glasses that reminded Spencer of the ones he'd worn as a child.

"Why don't you come downstairs and watch TV with Daddy and me?" he asked.

Tony pouted, "But I wanna color with Charlie!"

Charlie snorted, still standing with her arms crossed over her chest outside the door, "I told you I don't wanna draw anything! I'm trying to do homework!"

"He just wants to spend time with his big sister," Spencer told her, "You should be glad he loves you that much."

She huffed again, "I wish he'd just leave me alone! He keeps following me _everywhere._"

Spencer smiled a bit, and made a mental note to talk to her with Derek after Tony was asleep later that night, "You're the one who wanted a baby brother," he told her, carrying Tony out of her room and heading toward the stairs again.

"I didn't know brothers were so _annoying!_" she snapped, slamming her door closed behind her.

* * *

**August, 2029**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Derek frowned as Charlie made a dash for the front door. She groaned and skidded to a half, turning around with a petulant expression on her face. "Where do you think you're going dressed like that?"

She looked down at the skirt and tank top she was wearing and shrugged, "I'm just going out with friends, that's all."

"What friends?"

"Just friends,"

"Charlie…"

She sighed, "His name's Will and he's _just _a friend. I swear. We're just going to see a movie."

"No," Derek shook his head, "You are too young to go to a movie alone with some boy,"

"Daaaaddy!" Derek was amazed she was still able to whine so loudly, even after all these years. "I'm fifteen!"

"And fifteen is too young to go on a date,"

"It's not date," she insisted, "I swear. We're just going to see a movie."

"Alone?"

"Well…"

"No,"

"But –"

"Not happening,"

"Ha ha," Tony, who was walking through the living room and overheard the argument, laughed and stuck his tongue out at his sister. "You're stuck at home now!"

"Oh bite me," Charlie scowled at her brother and Derek sighed, wishing Spencer were here. He'd gone to Vegas to check on his mom, who was apparently very sick and the Doctor didn't expect her to live much longer.

"Daddy, please,"

"No, Charlie…"

She scowled, stomping toward the stairs, "This is so unfair!"

* * *

**February, 2032**

"Happy birthday, Squirt," Charlie grinned as she wrapped an arm around her little brother's shoulders and the now-thirteen year old Tony shoved her arm away, frowning at her.

"Don't call me that!" he snapped, frowning. He was still small for his age, but he'd gotten rid of the glasses the year before, begging to be able to wear contacts instead and promising he'd keep an emergency pair of glasses just in case.

"Aw, Sweetie, she only calls you that because she loves you," Garcia grinned, hugging the little boy tightly. "I can't believe you're a teenager now! I still remember when your Dads were potty training you!"

"Aunt Penny!" Tony flushed a deep shade of red and ducked his head. His blond hair was too long and fell into his eyes and she laughed, pushing his away from his face and smiling fondly at him.

"You are so much like Reid…" she shook her head and he ducked away before she could squeeze him again, quickly turning to JJ and Will, who had just walked in with Henry – who made a beeline for Charlie.

"Aunt JJ!" he ran toward her quickly, hoping his Aunt Penelope wouldn't try to smother him again the next time she got him alone.

* * *

**July, 2038**

"I can't believe she's gone…" Derek's voice was hollow and his eyes were wet with tears. Spencer clutched his hand tightly in his own as they settled into their seats in the crowded church. Sara and Desi were behind them, crying softly and Charlie and Tony were sitting with their cousins a few rows over.

It still hadn't quite sunk in that Fran was gone, at least not to Derek. They'd spent the past few days going through the old house, pulling out photo albums and home movies and even finding their old Christmas decorations. It was a bittersweet trip down memory lane.

The team was even there, Spencer could see Prentiss and Hotch and even Jessica. They hadn't worked together – all of them anyway – for nearly eight years now, but they still saw each other all the time, a close knit family made of strange connections that had little to do with blood.

It still felt surreal to Derek as Sara got up to give the eulogy – he and Desiree would be speaking too, but at that moment he wasn't sure he was even able to talk. His throat felt tight and his eyes burned with tears and the only thing keep him holding on was Spencer's hand in his, squeezing gently. Reassuring him that everything would be alright.

* * *

**December, 2053**

Charlie leaned her head on Spencer's shoulder, holding her father's hand tightly in her own. Her husband and their three year old daughter stood on her other side and to Spencer's left Tony and his fiancée stood, Tony staring stoically ahead and reminding Spencer very much of Derek in that moment.

The thought of Derek sent a pang to his chest and he tried to discreetly wipe away the tears that were in his eyes as he stared ahead and the lowered the casket into the ground. He hadn't felt so empty in such a long time.

When he closed his eyes he could still see Derek's face, still hear his voice and see his smile. He could still feel his lips against his, murmuring gently that it was late and they should sleep. Calling him "Pretty Boy" in spite of the fact that he was hardly a 'boy' anymore. He let out a choked sob and Charlie wrapped an arm around his shoulder, keeping him from trembling as she let tears train down her cheeks.

After the funeral, Spencer went home and Charlie and Tony went to see their Aunt Penny and give their father some time alone – time he hadn't really had since Derek had died. There had been too much to do, to figure out and he'd yet to have time to actually grieve.

He closed the door to their home behind him and leaned against it for a long moment, feeling a heavy weight on his shoulders. Very slowly, he moved into the living room and sank down onto the couch, feeling the sobs starting to work their way out of his throat. Despite the fact that he knew he wasn't really alone, he'd never felt so utterly abandoned. Part of him was angry that Derek had left him, though logically he knew that death wasn't a betrayal, simply something that was unavoidable.

Scrubbing at his face, Spencer pulled a picture frame from the end table and held it in his hands. His and Derek's wedding photo… Sometimes it felt like it was only yesterday that they'd said their vows and sometimes it felt like a lifetime ago.

Spencer smiled down at the photograph and laughed a choked sounding laugh, shaking his head. Things hadn't always been easy, of course, but they'd been happy and they'd turned out a lot better than either he or Derek could've hoped.

He traced Derek's smiling face in the picture and sighed, closing his eyes. They'd had so much time together it seemed wrong to want more, but what he wouldn't give for just one more day…

He fell asleep like that, holding the picture. Charlie and Tony gently removed it from his hands and let him sleep, thinking that this was probably the most peaceful they'd seen him since the news of Derek's death.

Charlie bent down and kissed his forehead, smiling a bit, "Love you, Dad,"

Spencer mumbled in his sleep, a faint trace of a smile on his lips as he dreamed about Derek and kissed. Of late night conversations and arguing about whose turn it was to change the diaper. Of fights about their job and making up before things got too bad. He dreamed about love songs and life and watching old movies on the couch. He dreamed and forgot to be sad, at least for that moment. He dreamed and remembered everything wonderful about his life with Derek.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: ***sobs*

Okay, I cried. It's possible that I'm *still* crying. But in any case, this is the end of the line. This is it. I'm so sad to see this go, but so proud of it as well. I really hope you guys enjoyed it! Please let me know!


End file.
